Mirai
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru At their deathbeds, he promised he would drag the other back to that village. Thus, fifteen years into the future, they meet again. Unfulfilled destinies will finally come together.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirai**

**By: **Depressionist Depressionist-Obsessionist

**--**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Anime: **Naruto

**Main Pairing:** SasuNaru, Hints of ZabuHaku

**OneSided Pairings: **SakuNaru

**Main Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haku, Haruno Sakura, Haku.

**Dedicated to: **…

--

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Sakura-Bashing, Pedophile! Sakura, Evil! Sakura

**Summary:** SasuNaru At their deathbeds, he promised he would drag the other back to that village. Thus, fifteen years into the future, they meet again. Unfulfilled destinies will finally come together.

**Disclaimer: ** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Inspired By: **

**--**

**Authoress' Notes:**

… Just read the story. I don't just put effort into writing stories for no reason.

--

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.1';; Rebirth**

He stared at the other lying beside him, slight rain prickling his vision. The blond moron was still the same, even in his death bed. Confident and, a complete moron. He had no other words to describe him. And even then, he knew he loved him more than he could ever confidently tell anyone. He would have done anything, but give up his revenge. He had accomplished the impossible; he had almost destroyed Konohagakure. He was positive he had accomplished this, because of the way their one true shinobi was dying.

He knew, even at their deathbeds, that the blond was fully his.

When he had been in the village, he alone had consumed the blond's thoughts, time, and actions. He had been the one to continuously challenge him, and keep a steady bond. He had saved the blond too, many times over. Then, when he had left the village, he had taken the blond with him, completely. Soul and heart, he held both in his hands. They had been connected, despite being disconnected by distance and rank. And even now, when they had to fight, truly fight one another, he was connected to the boy.

They would die as one as well.

He noticed the blond move, his body shaking. He was dying, and he himself would too. Together, they would move on. Into a world where they might never be together, but know the other was theirs. It made him smile, almost smile.

"Te-teme, I swear… I s-swear I'll bring y-you back to K-Konoha… I-I promise…"

He shook his head. The moronic blond never gave up. It was almost too stupid. He would never return to the village, that itself was a promise. A promise he was going to have to maintain, whether in the Death God's hands, or wherever else.

He felt his face slip into a frown when the blond stopped moving, completely. He let a ghosted whisper of the boy's name out, before letting his hand reach for the blond's. He wanted to die entwined with the one he loved most. But, he found, as his hand reached the blond's, his energy gave away. It all went blank, and he knew, his last thought, that he never got to hold the blond's hand, as he had wished his last moment to be.

--

"Itachi has died…?"

Kisame nodded, before pointing to the boy in his arms. His eyes narrowed. "The boy's name, Itachi instructed, shall be Sasuke," he stated. The woman stared down at the boy and shook her head. He resembled Itachi greatly. She was almost certain this was some game of god's. "As he wishes. His son will be named Uchiha Sasuke," she whispered. Her hand brushed over the baby boy's cheek, and it giggled softly.

She sighed. So, she had agreed to give birth to Uchiha Itachi's son. The next heir to the Uchiha Clan. She regretted it instantly, because now she knew, she would have this child to look after till her death. She let her hand run down the boy's face, and slowly, let the feeling seep into her skin. Her son and Itachi's son. She shook her head and looked back at Kisame.

"So, tell me. Why the name Sasuke?" she asked. Kisame shrugged. She figured Itachi would never tell Kisame why. Once more, she looked at her baby boy.

"Sleep tight, baby Sasuke. Your Otou-san just died today…"

--

"Kio, what are you doing! He's your baby boy!"

The man, however, continued kicking the child into the room. He hated it. The very sight of the blond haired menace made him want to kill it. He kicked it once more, forcing a cry from the child's throat. A newborn baby that took his Kia from him. He wasn't going to rest with this, this monster alive.

He reached for the matches kept at the side for Kia when she lit the room. Their maid, Saia, gasped in shock. "Kio, stop it!" she screamed. But he pulled her into the room, a menacing smirk on his face. If Kia was gone, they would all go too. That damned murderer would die. He stroked the match on the side of the box, letting it light up. He then held it up to his face.

"My little son, Namikaze Naruto. I'm going to watch you burn, and I'll burn too. We'll all burn," he said, before cackling. The baby continued crying, remaining blind to the situation. But Kio knew well. This was the end of the Namikaze family. _I'm sorry Minato, but I'm ending this branch as well. I don't know if you have any children, but for certain, this part is ruined._

He dropped the match, just as Saia screamed. In quick movement, he stood by the door, waiting for the place to burn down. The baby, in the middle of the room, screamed and cried in pain. But he didn't move.

--

"_My little son, Namikaze Naruto. I'm going to watch you burn, and I'll burn too. We'll all burn."_

_**Well, well. My little vessel, we meet again…**_

The baby boy continued crying. But the voice didn't stop, in fact, it grew louder. _**Fate's playing cruel games with me. I'll have to be your Jinchuuriki again. No matter. **_The baby's small body was suddenly surrounded by red chakra, steadily growing stronger. Kio noticed it, his eyes only widened in surprise.

_A baby producing that amount of chakra? What kind of child did Kia and I produce? _He found shock entering his mind and body, as the chakra seemed to encase the child, protecting it from the flames. _Kia honey… this isn't a normal baby, our baby boy is a demon._

But it was too late. As the flames caught each side of the room, his death approached. The blond boy in the middle, however, remained, unknowingly in the clutches of the demon that plagued it once before.

--

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the progress of Itachi's son.

The boy had already grown much of his hair, and he was babbling at everything that his mother said. All at three months.

He wasn't sure if this was normal, but he was almost certain he knew why Itachi had named his child Sasuke. _His little brother died. He must want this boy to be like the kid. _He could vaguely remember the little Uchiha, and, Itachi's son was a spitting image of the kid. He wasn't sure if this was chance, or fate.

"Come to Mommy, Sasu-chan!" the woman said. Kisame still didn't know her real name. She only said to refer to herself was Mii. Kisame rarely visited the two, only once every month, but from progress, he knew the boy was a genius. _Like his uncle and his father. _An Uchiha genius, an inheritor of the Sharingan bloodline limit. "Kisame-kun, could you grab me a bottle. It's in the sink," Mii said. He walked into the kitchen, half expecting to find the bottle on the table. But, to his surprise, it wasn't.

"Mii-san?" he questioned.

When he turned around, he found Mii staring in surprise at the boy. No, not for any reason.

Sasuke was walking towards Itachi's marred Konohagakure headband.

--

"Look, that's the boy who killed Kio-san! He's such a monster!"

The boy was only two or three, but he looked at the other children and tilted his head to one side. His blue eyes widened at the disgust. A small light lavender haired boy only stared at him with disgusted green eyes. "You truly are a weakling. What kind of runt get's kicked around like that," the man said, snorting after. The boy's eyes watered over, as he continued watching them.

He then looked back at the sand castle he had been making. It was beautiful, to him. He wasn't too good at it. The boy quickly wrapped his arms around the castle, his one true home, only to find it break away with the dust. Once more, tears poured down his face, as he felt horribly said.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I told you I was coming to pick you up!"

He looked over to the side, where a pretty girl with tanned skin and silver hair stood before him. His eyes widened in acknowledgement. "C'mon, idiot! We're going to my home to have some more ramen, aren't we?" she said, giggling after.

The boy stood up, having completely forgotten his sorrow.

--

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

The flames pierced through the trees, and Mii watched her son in surprise. He was good, very good with it. She expected it since he was Itachi's son. Fondly, she noticed her son staring at the burnt trees with determination in them. "Okaa-san, I want to see the rest of the scrolls," he said. She could only shake her head. At five, her precious son was trying to master so many things. She was proud, but scared.

_If Itachi's past village learns of him. I'll… I'll be losing my son. My only light._

Sasuke suddenly turned around, his black eyes narrowed. "Okaa-san, I sense a higher chakra presence nearby," he said. She didn't know what he meant, because she wasn't a ninja. She was only a mother, one Itachi had effortlessly hired because she had the looks of the perfect Uchiha. Dark hair, dark eyes. She wasn't sure if she was worth this boy's time either.

Instantly, Sasuke leapt forward, tackling her to the ground, just as a kunai lunged past them. His eyes narrowed, as he looked to the side. As he had expected, Kisame stood there.

"So, Shark-face, looks like you're here too, huh?"

"We have to talk about your lineage, Sasuke."

--

"You're really special, Naruto. Believe me."

Naruto continued sulking, however. Ishii wasn't sure how to convince him he meant a lot to her. She was sure he was sad because of what the Otokage had said to him. _Useless my ass! Naruto's been a great help to me! What does he know? _She noticed he was playing with the grass, his tanned hands circling them.

She had seen Namikaze Kio and Kia once before. They had fair skin, not tanned. And none of them had bright blue eyes like that. She knew the Namikaze family was a bit split up, but Naruto was so different from his parents. _He's absolutely perfect. In his own strange way. _She giggled as Naruto looked back at her. "Ishii-chan, can we go out and train?" he asked. She sighed.

Yet again, another one of Naruto's favorite past times. Training.

--

"O-Okaa-san?"

Sasuke trembled as he ran and hand over his mother's cheek. Who did this to her? He shuddered as some revolting thought came through his mind. Why would someone hurt a woman like her? Was this his fault? _Was I not strong enough? Couldn't I protect Okaa-san from them? Was I too weak?_

"_Hating me will be the only way you will ever be able to match up to my strength, Otouto-chan."_

He snarled at the voice. What was he hearing? He quickly looked back over the markings on his mother's body. Whoever did this would pay dearly for massacring his mother…

He took in a sharp breath when he noticed the headband his father should have worn. _A hitai-ate from another village. Should I go to my father's family's home? _He could guess his father wanted him away from there. _The closest village is Otogakure. I should go there. _He shook his head and looked back at his mother, stroking her cheek lovingly.

_I'll hate you, whoever you are… that way; I'll be strong enough to one day defeat you…_

--

"Stupid demon boy!"

Naruto groaned as he felt another rib crack. But he didn't attack back. His face kept still, his eyes trained on the place before him. He wouldn't break down, he wouldn't cry. He would be able to take on this pain. _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid. I-Ishii-chan, where are you? _

His guardian was gone, that was what those people said. They said he had killed her. _But I love Ishii-chan! Why would I kill her? _He shuddered as he felt another rib crack. Slowly, bit by bit, but surely, they were breaking each bone in his body. How long till his five year old body collapsed. _I'm sorry Ishii, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

He felt the blood dripping from his many wounds, and, within a matter of moments, he closed his eyes, seeping off into a deep sleep.

--

Sasuke walked onwards, his black eyes never looking back. He could wave goodbye to Shinshisei village without caring one bit. He didn't care. It was the idea of entering that village that somehow made his throat clench. Almost as if he wasn't supposed to go back. But he ignored the voice and walked onwards. How could he reach his destination without doing this?

"N-Nnng… A-ah…"

He blinked at the voice. It sounded like someone in pain. He was curious, but he shouldn't go. Yet, some part of him willed him to go spy on the person. _I sound like an idiot. I don't need anyone, I hate them all. _But that part of him ushered him towards the voice. This person in seemingly incredible pain.

He walked towards the bush, expecting to see a young boy trying to lift weight for his mother or father. When he opened the bush, his eyes widened. It wasn't anyone lifting weight, but a little boy with gushing wounds all over his body. For some reason, his heart reacted quickly to that. _Who could do that to someone so small? _He couldn't comprehend being beaten so bad. _Where are his parents? _

The boy almost collapsed, but his pride, or something, kept him up. Sasuke felt his heart clench at the destroyed state. But he noticed it, seconds after, that the boy was headed in the opposite direction of him. _I'd aid him, but he's going to Fire Country. I'm headed the other way. _He smirked and decided that maybe he could give the stranger some of his healing balm.

He stepped through the bush and walked to the path, as he approached it, he saw a bit of the stranger's features. Bright blond hair, slumped shoulders, and wounds all over his body. Sasuke's eyes widened at how the boy continued on.

"_I'm gonna be the Hokage someday, dattebayo!"_

He shook his head. What kind of voices were popping into his head nowadays. Two five year old boys headed to different destinations, each scarred. What were the chances?

He walked forward, flinching lightly when his shoulder bumped into the stranger's. He didn't look to the side, but he noticed the boy was barely conscious. _He's running away from his fate. Like me. _"Nnng… K-kuso," the blond mumbled. Sasuke almost wanted to turn around and just embrace him, but he walked forward. It isn't as if they were destined to meet again. _Complete strangers…_

--

"Oh my…"

Naruto opened one eye and looked up. His vision was blurry and he felt sick. How often was it that he felt this sick? He didn't know where he was? All he remembered was walking, and something hitting him. He remembered trying to go somewhere, anywhere. But he felt so guilty. He had killed Ishii. He was a murderer, a monster like the villagers said.

"Naruto-kun, you have woken up. I am glad."

He blinked as he found a beautiful little girl before him. He was half shocked by her beauty. "You're pretty, girl," he whispered in awe. The girl gave a soft smile. "My name is Haku. I don't think you remember me anymore, but I'm glad I could see you again," she said. Naruto sat up, instantly regretting it because of the intense pain that went through his body.

The girl named Haku quickly pushed him down by the shoulders. "Please stay resting, Naruto-kun. You are very injured," Haku said. For once, Naruto was glad he was with someone who barely knew him. _But she knew my name! _"How do you know me, Haku-chan?" he asked. Haku shook her head. "By the way, I'm a boy," the girl said. Naruto was, shell shocked. Such a pretty boy?

"You're prettier than Sakura-chan—Wait, what?" he questioned himself. Who was Sakura-chan? Why did he mention someone like that? But Haku only laughed at his words. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You'll soon regain your memories, till then, you may stay with me," he said.

_Stay with you, Haku-kun? I wonder… what do you mean?_

--

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Kabuto dropped all of his papers at the sight of the raven haired 'avenger'. How did he come back? Sasuke, however, remained still, a smirk on his face. So, this person knew him? Did Otogakure have such good spies? He pointed to the man and said in a calm voice.

"I'm enlisting in this village. If you don't listen, I'll kill you."

Kabuto continued to look shocked. How often did someone dead pop up in their former village as a child? A five year old, nonetheless? "O-of course Sasuke-kun. Just, take a seat over there and—" he began, only to have the child interrupt. "I need admission, a top teacher to train me. One to help me learn the secrets of the _Sharingan_," he said. "My village lineage must be presented to me."

Kabuto shuddered at the same demanding tone, but nodded nonetheless. Orochimaru's true heir had arrived, five years after his death. He was, to say the least, afraid.

--

"Haku, w-watch it! You almost hit me with your ice needle."

Naruto jumped aside, rolling effortlessly. He and Haku were training hard and long, every day. Haku said it would prepare him for something inevitable. He half expected the brown haired boy to randomly tell him that he had some demon inside of him. Four years with Haku and he knew Haku was a fabulous fighter. With his strange ice jutsu, each practiced, Naruto was thankful Haku was his friend.

"Now, on the count of four, Naruto-kun, dodge each needle."

Naruto shrieked and dove for cover when Haku leapt back into the air, tossing needles down at once. He knew the boy was dangerous, but this? _God, what have I done for you to do this to me? He's like a fricken assassin!_

Haku smiled knowingly at Naruto's scowl. "Determination and courage come naturally to you, Naruto-kun. Keep at it, and you will soon reach the high level you were at before," he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Level? Before? What does he mean?_

"Oh look, lunch break."

"Ramen time!"

--

Sasuke smirked, victoriously, as his flames hit the enemy quicker than the other person could attack back. He was prepared. _I just have to graduate. _His voice strained as he remembered just how long ago his mother had died. This was for his revenge. _I am an avenger… _

"Sasuke-san, you aren't paying attention—"

He instantly lunged another Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu at the enemy. The flames missed, but he instantly took advantage of the light situation and went in for a kick. His leg was position in an angle upwards, so as to kick them into the air. A move he had thought of not long ago.

"_Lions Barrage!"_

He kicked upwards, the enemy flying into the air. He then quickly jumped up with them, kicking in a serious that ultimately led the enemy to hit the ground with force. _What the..? I don't know this… I don't understand. Lion's barrage? _

"Good job, Sasuke-san. You… you have graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of… of ten."

--

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto looked over at Haku, who was taking a seat beside him now. He felt depressed, slightly. Because today was the day Ishii had met him.

"Today's the day Ishii found me as a baby…"

"We'll celebrate two things, then. You learning how to use the Kage Bushin, and your Ishii finding you during your second birth."

He blinked and looked over at Haku. "My second birth?" he asked. Haku laughed knowingly at his confusion. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Second. You will know what I mean in time," he said.

_Second birth… me._


	2. Chapter 2

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.2';; Meet**

Naruto shuddered in his sleep, burying his head into his pillow further.

"_My little son, Namikaze Naruto. I'm going to watch you burn, and I'll burn too. We'll all burn."_

He let out a muffled scream and buried his head further into the pillow. Why did he have nightmares of that day so often? It was so long ago, so painfully long ago. _Otou-san and Okaa-san died… left me alone. _He felt tears prickle his face, but he kept the same look on his face. _Otou-san… Otou-san…_

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

He looked up to find Haku towering over him. The brown eyes male's eyes only narrowed at Naruto's shaken state. "Haku… I'm scared. It's… it's as if Otou-san is telling me to go away," Naruto mumbled. Haku's hand quickly fisted, showing his distaste for Naruto's fear.

"I'm tired of this, Naruto-kun. I'm tired of you sounding so afraid… we're leaving our village, tomorrow."

Naruto looked surprised. He sat up, about to protest, but the look on Haku's face told him to shut up.

"We're going to your real village, Konohagakure no Satou."

--

"I'm leaving…"

Kabuto had seen it coming. The same actions from before. But how did he not remember Orochimaru, Kimimaro, or even Konohagakure?

This Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan, was the same Sasuke, yet he was twelve years younger, twelve years inexperienced to Sasuke of the old. This Sasuke was him, yet he wasn't. "I appreciate your letting me go. But remember, chase after me, and you'll die, Kabuto," Sasuke said, calmly.

A twelve year old Sasuke, so scary and threatening. He had the same tone, same harshness. _How long, I wonder, till he returns to Konohagakure? _He noticed it all. Each detail of the old Sasuke was in this boy. He had yet to receive his Sharingan. _But from the way the old Sasuke had received it, he will only receive it when he sees the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Uzumaki Naruto has died… there's no chance of him returning._

_So, the question remains… will he ever have his Sharingan? How exactly is Sasuke back?_

He didn't get a chance to wave goodbye to Orochimaru's apprentice.

_Maybe, once he sees Haruno Sakura or Hatake Kakashi… but for certain, Uzumaki will never catch his eyes again._

--

"What's with the weird look, Haku?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Haku smiled over at him. The boy's angelic beauty was quite fascinating. But Naruto had never seen Haku actually fight someone, or wear anything except that pink dress-like thing. _He's too feminine. _Haku reached for a key that he kept hidden from Naruto (or so Naruto assumed). Naruto silently prayed maybe the boy was about to pull out a bag of ramen. Anything to make him happy.

The key slid into a closet door that Haku never opened, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in question. _Something Haku never looks at. I wonder why?_

Naruto's mind went reeling when Haku reached in and pulled out a very familiar white mask. A scar along the front, then eyes, and four strange markings in the center top. _What is this? Why does my head hurt? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

Haku quickly slipped his other hand in, pulling out a green outfit that only made Naruto sicker. It was as if he had seen this before. Some sickening memory accompanied these items. _But Haku never wears them. What is this? _"Naruto-kun, I am going to change, wait here for me," Haku spoke, calmly. When the boy walked into a bathroom, Naruto fell to his knees, shaking from head down.

_There's something wrong with Haku… what's he doing?_

The door reopened, and Naruto immediately stood up to say something to Haku. But what he saw made his hand reach for his kunai, too easily, and his other hand stand in fighting stance. A masked ninja wearing that green outfit. He threw the kunai, expecting to hit the ninja, but the person only caught it between their index and middle finger. _So skilled._

"It is me, Haku. Go and get your stuff, Naruto-kun. Today, we go to your country."

Naruto stared, amazed, at how different Haku was in this new attire. _Haku is a real ninja… an actual ninja. _

He didn't know why, but some part of him knew that mask, the costume. Some part of him knew everything about Haku, yet nothing.

--

Naruto groaned as he leapt through the trees. He felt cold. Haku was beside him, leaping quicker and faster. Haku was quick; a completely different Haku from the one Naruto had spent seven years with. Naruto was certain the boy had more experience than he could ever imagine. _I wonder why he keeps saying I had a second life. I'm just Naruto, Namikaze Naruto._

"Naruto-kun, we're approaching the border. If you find anything unusual, do not confront it without me. Enemies may attack here," Haku spoke. Naruto trusted Haku with his life. But this new way Haku dressed, it was a new person.

"_Only when you have someone to protect, will you truly be powerful."_

He froze at the voice. It was Haku's, that was for certain, but it was a lot, rougher. "Haku, did you say something?" he asked. The male only shook his head, or so it seemed. _I keep hearing things. Like Haku's voice, and other ones. _He shrugged it off and continued forward, he least expected a tree to come in his way. Warninglessly, he hit the three and fell back, landing on his behind.

_H-Haku, wait… w-wait for me!_

But when he sat up, the green clad male had disappeared from his view. _I-I'm all alone. _He felt his body shudder, as he stayed still.

_Don't move, don't confront. Haku will come back, I know he will._

--

Sasuke frowned as a feel of familiarity crossed over him. He was headed to god-knows-where, and he felt _that _again. He knew the presence. It was embedded deep into his skin. Like he knew from birth he would eventually see it again. But he had to go on. _I'm supposed to go to Iwagakure by tomorrow. It's the only village next to some other few I haven't seen._

"Nnng… H-Haku, w-wait!"

He froze at the familiarity of the voice. _I know it, I know that voice. _His mind told him he had heard it once before, in fact, he had known it too well. _I should go see… for my own curiosity._ He regretted it, because he immediately sensed the presence of more than one other ninja. _If this moron faces them he'll get killed…_

He raced on, his body willing him forward. He knew this kid might get killed. _What do I do? What do I do? _He instantly felt something activate within him like a switch, just as he caught sight of three Otogakure ninja racing for the blond boy lying in the grass with shock on his tanned face. _Move it, dobe!_

He tackled the blond to the side, landing, roughly, with the boy in his arms. He was almost certain the blond was dead, were it not for the gentle breathing on the nape of his neck. The dobe was afraid.

"_I won't let Orochimaru have you! Even if it means breaking each bone in your body and dragging you back!"_

His eyes narrowed as he noticed the blond's breath getting shorter. "Ha-Haku..? Is that you? Wh-where did you go?" he whispered, questioning him. Sasuke didn't understand who he was referring to. He quickly pushed the blond to the ground and focused on the enemies. "You two, get lost. This isn't an enemy of ours," he snarled. The two shook their head.

"H-how can you not recognize him, Uchiha-san? He was your teammate?"

Sasuke looked back at the blond, only to find him gone. His eyesight was suddenly stronger. Something about him had changed, drastically. All at meeting the blond boy. "Sa-Sasuke-sama, you have the Sharingan!" the other ninja gasped. Sasuke twitched at the word. _Sharingan, me? Then… then that means, I accomplished it. My clan's bloodline limit…_

His eyes narrowed at the only part of the puzzle that truly puzzled him.

_From saving a complete stranger?_

--

Naruto nodded, though his heartbeat had sped up. He was in a complete _strangers_ arms. He had been saved from an enemy. But he couldn't stay. He had to run from them. The situation itself was a mystery. He was scared to death of not being near Haku, who was, in a sense, family to him. His only true family.

He groaned as his chest was hit by a flinging branch. _D-damn. That will leave a scratch. _He focused forward, praying Haku might just pop up. But he was sure he had lost the male long before. _I'm scared. Where are you, Haku? _His noticed, while running, that someone was chasing after him. Haku had taught him chakra patterns were a deep part of recognizing a shinobi as your teammate or enemy. Naruto knew Haku's chakra like the back of his hand. He could tell, that this chakra pattern was not Haku's.

_It's the guy from before. The one that saved me._

He saw no need to confront the guy. He was already in enough trouble without an actual ninja chasing him down like a lost pet. _Speed up, Namikaze! You can make it to Haku, you can! _Instantly, his foot caught a wayward branch, causing him to lose footing and fall.

Just as he thought he might have broken bones (more painful ones than the ones Haku caused), someone, once more, caught him. His eyes widened at the same stranger. With remarkable red eyes and deep black hair.

"_Those times weren't completely meaningless. You became my… best friend."_

"Stop following me, you teme!" he shrieked. The man seemed highly surprised by his undignified shouting. Instantly, a foul look of distaste came over his graceful features. "I'll keep in mind not to save your prissy ass next time, dobe," the male grunted. Naruto only stuck his tongue out at him, before leaping away from him.

_Haku should have realized I got left behind. I need to find him. _

"What do you want from me? I owe you, I know that."

"I want to know why I saved you. Why I even thought of helping a moron like you," the male said. Naruto, grudgingly, held himself back from beating the crap out of the teme. "Oh, shut up, teme! How would I know? I'm the great Namikaze Naruto, soon-to-be—"

--

"_I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto! Soon-to-be Hokage of Konohagakure!"_

"I'm the great Namikaze Naruto, soon-to-be ramen cook of Konohagakure!"

Sasuke flinched. _I hear two voices, both similar. But… but something seems wrong. Ramen cook and hokage? _

"Naruto-kun… You should be careful," a voice spoke, startling Sasuke. A masked ninja jumped between them, surprising Sasuke. A young ninja, but. _A Kirigakure ANBU mask. The dobe has an ANBU as his friend?_ "Haku! Thank god you came! That bastard was interrogating me to death!" Naruto grinned. _Cheerfulness as optimistic as the sun on a bright morning._

"We should go. We're far behind," the ANBU spoke. _So bright and indulging that even I felt intimidated to help him, to keep him safe. _The blond turned and quickly raced off, the other male behind him, leaving Sasuke to think over why he felt so, tranquil near him. _Like we've known each other for too long. _A part of him wanted to just hold the blond back, stay with him. But another part warned him not to follow. He wasn't meant to follow to that place.

_I'm just thinking too much._

--

"That bastard is always popping up wherever I go! It's like he's insane or something!" Naruto shouted, to nowhere in particular. Haku only continued to walk forward in eerie silence. For some reason, this was unusual, to Naruto. Silence always aggravated him, and it was uncomfortable to be following Haku while he was wearing those weird clothes.

"We are approaching a village now. We'll rest up, and head to Konohagakure tomorrow morning," Haku spoke. His voice was a bit deeper too. Naruto knew, for sure, that something would happen today. _Haku's preparing for something I can't imagine. I want to help too, but. I'm not even strong enough._

"_Stupid. My body just… moved on its own…"_

His eyes widened at the brief words echoing through his mind. _I'm just imagining things. That didn't sound like that bastard's voice. _"Naruto-kun. That boy you met, earlier," Haku suddenly said, out of the blue. Naruto looked to Haku again, raising a golden eyebrow in question. "You do know him. Maybe not in this life, but in your past, you two were good friends, possibly even more," Haku spoke.

Naruto stopped, hastily shrieking for affect.

"Me and that teme? In hell!"

--

As soon as Naruto was in his own separate room, Haku began walking outside. He had to think, long and hard. This morning had been unexpected and may have altered Haku's plan on getting Naruto to remember everything. The blond had seen Uchiha Sasuke, spoken to him, even. But still, no memories surfaced.

Haku had, on the other hand, seen the look of shock in Sasuke's crimson eyes. Sasuke had seen ribbons of his past, so Sasuke must have known something was between him and Naruto.

_I still don't know how they died. But as soon as I know, I'll chase the cause myself. _

He was fully prepared to take anything down. Because Haku had his memories back since he was four or five, after having seen a photograph of Momochi Zabuza, his memories had come rushing back. Even his death. It was then that Haku realized Naruto had a demon within him, and that demon had killed Haku. Naturally, Haku's thoughts only coincided with his past life thoughts. He had no bitter feelings to Naruto, or any of his teammates. But his curiosity arose as to what Naruto might be doing.

He had only come upon Naruto by chance, and upon seeing his too-young form, he knew the blond had died. Haku had helped raise him, and taught him simple jutsu of the leaf he had picked up on. But he knew Naruto's true nature would only be revealed upon return to Konohagakure. _And at that time, we'll both head out to find his killers, and, bring his friend back to his side. _

Haku stopped at the feeling of wind on his mask. A short smile came over his face, as he reached up to place a hand where the wind had touched his mask.

_Zabuza-sama, I promise, I won't let you down._

--

"Rise and shine, Naruto-kun. We need to leave, now."

Naruto yawned, loudly, and sat up. He stretched his arms in the air, before blinking lazily. Haku was, once more, sitting on the edge of his bed with the mask and green outfit on. Naruto shrugged. He didn't want to wake up. But if he wanted to be a ramen stall owner in Konohagakure, he had to wake up.

He stood up, once more stretching. He then walked over to the couch on one side of the room and picked up his turtleneck sweater. "Alright, Haku. Just give me a minute to get my clothes on," he said. Once more, Haku nodded, and calmly turned away from him.

As soon as Naruto had his shorts and sweater on, the two went towards the exit of the room.

"Hey, Haku? I like you better this way."

A short grin from Haku, deep within his mask.

"I do too, Naruto-kun… I do too."

--


	3. Chapter 3

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.3';; Konohagakure**

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Kakashi ran quicker, racing, heatedly, for the tree in the backyard. Once he was safely up the tree, he looked back down, sighing in relief as he found Iruka wasn't chasing him. _Dolphin-chan can be a bit angry when he's not in a good mood. _As natural, Kakashi had been, trying to play certain activities with Iruka, when things happened.

With a sigh, Kakashi opened his Icha Icha Paradise book, and flipped to his last page.

"Good morning, my eternal rival! I challenge you to a game of SHOGUN!"

Kakashi groaned. Once more, on the branch beside him, Gai was holding a shogun board. _Might as well get this over with. It's not as if he'll leave me alone till I do play._

"If I win, you must teach me the secrets of your most ultimate jutsu! And if I were to lose, I must do five hundred pushups!" Gai exclaimed.

With a sigh, Kakashi nodded and reached to help set the game up.

--

"One hundred and twenty two, one hundred and twenty three, one hundred and twenty four."

Kakashi snickered as he watched Gai do one hand pushups in their backyard. What a sucker. He should have guessed Kakashi was using his sharingan.

--

"I've completed the reports, Shizune."

Shizune nodded, orderly, and watched as Sakura did the rest of Tsunade's reports. Two hundred and twenty five of those reports, and Tsunade left it all to them. _I'm not even sure where she goes nowadays. It's as if she's still mourning over losing both Naruto and Jiraiya. _She shook her head and sighed.

"Shizune? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Shizune looked over at her and smiled, softly. "I was just thinking. How might Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun be in heaven?" Shizune wondered. She realized how hurt Sakura looked at her words. _Oh god. She was in love with Naruto-kun, I shouldn't have said that!_

"I'm sure he's fine… he is, after all, with his mother and father. He's with all of the hokage's, he's fulfilling his dream."

Sakura's tears drenched a couple of pages, and though her voice sounded calm, she was shaking uncontrollably. Shizune did feel guilty, and sad.

--

Sakura walked down a street, her jade eyes on the side where she noticed, vaguely, a yellow colored star rising above the sky. Maybe that star was Naruto. Maybe he was watching over her, shouting Sakura-chan like a moron. It made her cry and smile all at once.

"If he came back again, I swear I'd look after him. I'd do anything for him, anything at all. Even if he was only two, I'd love him, like a real wife would! I'd do anything… a-anything at all."

She fell to her knees, tears, once more, making their way down her face. _Why did Sasuke-kun kill him? Why did he do this to us all? H-he took away all that made me happy, all that I could depend on!_

--

"A-achoo!"

Naruto rubbed his nose with the back of his sleeve and grinned over at Haku. Up ahead, they could see large gates. "We're home, Naruto-kun. Your home," he spoke. Naruto shrugged. His one true home was where Haku was. Because Haku is his family, his brother. Haku had lived with him for longer than Ishii did. He was the one person Naruto could depend on.

Naruto first noticed, this was awfully familiar.

_Guards at the gate, masks with animal shapes. Who are they?_

"Naruto-kun, they won't allow us in unless you say what I tell you to," Haku spoke. His eyes flickered to the gates. "Say, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo, and I'm here to see Tsunade-baa-chan," he said. Naruto blinked. "But why would I say that?" he asked.

He only received a blue and silver headband in return.

"This headband, my dear friend, belonged to your closest friend. You must wear it and say those words."

--

"Hey you! Guys in the black! Over here!"

Kiba gasped in shock as he caught sight of the blond haired boy before him. His whole body shook in shock. _He's still alive… _How the boy was thirteen, he had no idea. _It's an enemy jutsu. It can't be him._

But he saw the torn up headband that the blond wore on his forehead and he recognized it instantly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! I'm here to see Baa-chan, so let me go through," the blond said. _Disrespecting the Hokage, that weird phrase, and his name. It…_

Kiba still had his eyes on the headband. _Sasuke's_ headband. "Naruto, y-you're alive… but you're just a kid. Shit, you know the whole village cried on your death! Hell, we even kept your orange suit in Tsunade's office!" he exclaimed. He quickly hugged the blond moron and grinned at seeing his once friend. Naruto, however, seemed stiff. "Y-yeah, yeah, mutt. Let me go see Baa-chan!" he exclaimed.

Kiba stepped back and looked up at the other ANBU guard. _Open up the gates, Neji. Uzumaki Naruto's back…_

He only raised an eyebrow in curiosity when another ANBU, but this time with a Kirigakure mask, followed Naruto inside.

_Who was that?_

--

"D-did you hear? People are saying the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is back!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the words. _Na-Naruto? But he's dead, how could he be back? _"He's supposed to be headed straight to see Tsunade-sama, with some Kirigakure ninja with him!" the old woman continued. Sakura's eyes caught Kakashi's worried glance, and both instantly knew where to go.

--

"Yeah, yeah. Get in here if it's so important."

Naruto grinned over at Haku and kicked open the door. When he did so, he instantly regretted it. Familiar faces override his body. Blond hair, amber eyes, and a worried gaze. _I don't… I don't feel so well. _Before he could collapse, Haku's hand came to his shoulder, and he looked over at the woman with an intense gaze.

"Na-Naruto?"

He blinked. How the hell did she know his name? It wasn't as if she knew him. _Maybe she knew Okaa-san and Otou-san, or maybe she even knew Ishii!_

That only made his eyes close in brief sorrow. Ishii had died. How could anyone know her? "My apologies, Hokage-sama. But he isn't the same person, at the moment," Haku's voice interrupted. The lady looked, questioningly, at Haku.

"You see, he's been _reborn_, but without sufficient memories. I brought him here, to see if anything can trigger his memories returning to him," Haku spoke. _Reborn, me? Wh-what are they saying? That I'm not really me? _The lady took a step to Haku, her eyes narrowing in a silent challenge.

"So, he's… back, he's really back. Then, does this mean the Uchiha's alive too?" she asked. Naruto's throat turned dry at the words. _Uchiha? I know that name… I know it. _"Indeed. Naruto-kun has spoken to him as well, but, he didn't recall anything. Uchiha-san, however, did remember something, I can assure you of that," Haku spoke.

"S-stop it! My head hurts! C-can we just go get a bed at an inn, Haku?"

"N-Naruto!"

--

She was shocked.

Shocked, relieved, surprised, and most of all.

She was suddenly back in love.

The same bumbling blond mess she had seen die over twelve years ago. _I may be a bit different now, a few years older, but I still love him! _The blond looked over, and his blue eyes widened in shock. Shock she hadn't seen within him before. _He's… surprised at seeing me? But… but what happened? Did he get hit with a jutsu to turn him back into a twelve year old Naruto? _

A figure stepped up from behind Naruto, shocking Sakura even more. Behind her, Kakashi stilled.

Haku.

She instantly lifted her kunai, and without warning, tossed it at Haku. Naruto jumped down in time to avoid it, but Haku. He caught it between his fingers, like an expert ninja. _How is he alive? We killed him, he died! And he's only twelve too. _She was worried. This made no sense. What was going on?

"No need to be alarmed, Sakura. This is Naruto, but he's… been reborn," Tsunade interrupted. "You have an assassin in your room, Tsunade-sama! Haku's tried to hurt us in Kirigakure, don't you remember, Naruto?" Sakura shouted.

--

"_You have an assassin in your room, Tsunade-sama! Haku's tried to hurt us in Kirigakure, don't you remember, Naruto?"_

He was stiff now. What were they saying? That he's the reborn version of someone else? That Haku's tried to kill him in his past life? What were they saying? That he was here for a reason beyond just making ramen and money?

Haku held out a hand to him, and he accepted, pulling himself up. Who is he? Namikaze Naruto or someone else?

"They are saying the truth, Naruto-kun," Haku suddenly spoke. "You _are_ the reincarnated Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja of this village. I _did _attempt to kill you and your teammates in your past life, but for my most precious person, Momochi Zabuza. And, most importantly, you have come back to this world, but with a purpose."

He choked, on the words Haku was saying. He couldn't be someone else. He was Namikaze Naruto, the demon boy that killed his mother, father, and his guardian, Ishii. _I-I'm not me anymore?_ Haku never lied to him, never did anything to hurt him. Haku had to be lying.

He fell to his knees, staring up at his best friend, the closest person, his brother almost. "I can't believe this. You can't say this, Haku! Y-you have no proof, no proof that I am Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted. Tears poured down his face at a slow pace, and his posture fell. He couldn't be someone else, couldn't.

--

"T-Tsunade-sama, I think he should go r-rest. I-I'll take him and, the other male, to a room outback," Sakura whispered. She took a hesitant step towards Naruto, reaching her ivory hand out to touch his shoulder. But the snarl on Naruto's face made her draw back. _He's crying, Naruto never cried. He really isn't Naruto—_

"Tell me, Naruto-kun. How did you react at seeing that boy with the red eyes and black hair? Did you feel as if you really knew him, from long long ago?" Haku interrupted.

She froze. That description was all too familiar. She could never forget the one reason why an adult, mature Naruto did not exist here. She could never forget running into that same male, her once ultimate crush. He had become her least favorite person not long after.

If Haku was saying _he_ was here too, it meant. _More is going on than just Naruto coming back. But I refuse to believe it!_

"I-I don't know, H-Haku. I just… he was such a _teme_! All he did was smirk at me and act like he was so goddamn good at everything! I swear I'd beat that teme black and blue and get that annoying smirk off of his face as soon as I can—" Naruto began shouting.

"_You should remember, Sakura, that he's _mine_. He was mine when I stopped Haku from killing him. And even if, in this life, our relationship doesn't work out, I know it won't matter. He's mine, because in every life of his, his goal will be the same. He'll react to me in the same way; he'll see me in the same way. Most of all, he'll acknowledge you _second_ to me. Because he's mine."_

She remembered the simple terms Sasuke had said when she had last seen his pale face. He had laughed when she deemed she would tell Naruto she loved him. He had said Naruto was his; mind, heart, and soul. He had been right. Naruto, in a new life, was still his. Even if Naruto couldn't remember him, even if they didn't know each other. Sasuke held Naruto's heart in an iron grip.

_I'll free him from that grip. He'll be mine in this life, whether you like it or not, Sasuke_, she thought, confidently. But Naruto's wayward glance at the ceiling showed he was more confused, lost. "I think it's time Naruto-kun and I went to rest. Will you lend us a room or two, Haruno-san?" Haku asked.

She nodded, and agreed, but only because she wanted some alone time with her Naruto.

--


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.4';; Invasion**

"G'night Haku! Itadakimasu!"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, and Itadakimasu."

Once Haku had closed the door, she smiled at him. He was so small, cute. She loved him anyways; he is Naruto, a spitting image. The blond before her, however, looking longingly at the door to Haku's room. Before she could question why, Naruto looked at her and gave a soft smile.

"Haku never lies to me. So, he must be right. Maybe I _am_ Uzumaki-san. Maybe I do have a reason to be back here."

She frowned. _He's winning, again. _She couldn't let Sasuke win. He wasn't even here! With a small smile tugging at her lips, she pulled at Naruto's arm. "Come to my room, I need to show you something," she said. Though she admitted, years without any sexual solutions was frustrating, it paid off. Boys had puberty at a young age, while women had it around thirty. She was thirty one, and Naruto was thirteen or something. _He must be having puberty now, making me utterly attractive!_

Before the boy could complain, she pulled him into a random room and pushed him in. After locking the door, she looked back at him with a sly smirk. "Naruto-kun, I know little boy's get naughty naughty thoughts. Has your Okaa-san or Otou-san taught you what _intercourse_ is?" she asked. The blond cocked his head to one side in question. Naturally, she knew he might not answer. Kids are shy. But she was gorgeous, and she could woo him over.

She gently ran her own finger down her chest, showing off her large busts. Ino had forced her to get implants after Sakura had been told off by a really hot guy once. Though Sakura was busty now, she didn't want anyone's attention but Naruto's. Giving her virginity to a twelve year old Naruto didn't seem like such a bad idea. She slowly unzipped her shirt, revealing her light pink bra.

"Do you like what you see? You know, Naruto-k-u-n, I'm thirty one. I am an adult, and I know how to do this. You can too, you know?" she whispered.

Purposely, she stuck a finger into her bra, and the boy's eyes widened. His mouth was already open, and he looked shocked. _He's mine, mine, you hear me, Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto is mine!_

She twisted her own nipple, moaning when the sensation filled her mind. She smirked at Naruto's still lost gaze. This was why you don't mess with the most pretty girl in Konohagakure. Now Naruto was back, he was hers. She slowly cupped her breast, squeezing softly. "You want to try? It feels awfully good," she said, licking her lip for affect.

--

Sasuke's chest suddenly felt heavier. _Something is wrong. I feel like, something of mine is going away. _His hand shook, as furious anger overtook his body. This wasn't natural anger, it was an ancient anger. Similar to the concern he felt for the blond he had run into not long ago.

The red eyes he had been given from that rescue returned to his eyes, as true anger came over his sleek body. _Something that is _mine_ is being taken from me. _He shook his head. That was silly. He had to find Sakoki Village, not go to some random place, because of an urge.

_But I can't help but shake it off. This is wrong._

--

"S-stop it Haruno-san! I don't wanna see you like that!"

Naruto's shriek made her stop. She slipped her hand out of her breast and frowned. Did he object? Why did he object? _I'm hot, why would he say no?! _Her eyes narrowed in anger, as she noticed the metal hitai-ate on his forehead. _Him. He's stopped Naruto from accepting this. He's on Naruto's head, Naruto's conscience, and Naruto's soul! Dammit, Sasuke, leave him alone now! You're not even alive anymore, so why the fuck do you keep trying to take him back!_

She noticed the blond shivering and shaking, before he sulked into a round ball and shuddered to himself. She hated it. Why did Sasuke the traitor get Naruto, while she, Sakura, the apprentice of a _Sannin,_ get nothing. She deserved Naruto, at last! In anger, she walked over, grabbing the blond by the collar, and hoisting him up, she held him to her face.

"Just forget about Sasuke already! He killed you; he murdered you in your past life! That fucking traitor doesn't deserve anything but death!"

--

"Just forget about Sasuke already! He killed you, he murdered you in your past life! That fucking traitor doesn't deserve anything but death!"

"_Tell me, Naruto-kun. How did you react at seeing that boy with the red eyes and black hair? Did you feel as if you really knew him, from long long ago?"_

"_You do know him. Maybe not in this life, but in your past, you two were good friends, possibly even more."_

"_I want to know why I saved you. Why I even thought of helping a moron like you!"_

_**So, you'll let that girl say shit about him? You're a coward, weak human. Exactly like before. But I won't let you die twice. Consider this your payment for not dying and taking me to heaven with you.**_

--

Sakura shrieked in shock when Naruto suddenly snarled. She dropped him and leapt back, drawing her kunai, instantly. The sudden action of Naruto acting so rash shocked her. _Wh-what's happened to him? _The blond boy slowly stood back up. His small frame was quivering, and his hands were shaking. _Na-Naruto? _

Too unexpected.

As he looked up, she found deadly crimson replacing the clear blue eyes from moments before. _Th-this isn't possible. The Nine Tailed Fox is gone… h-he can't h-have it i-in this l-life too. Unless… u-unless it r-really is the d-demon. _The body before her shook, now surrounded in too visible red chakra. The chakra was forming into a tail, moving on its own. No longer was Naruto in need of his legs; this chakra itself formed him feet, and arms.

The demon.

"Never, ever say that crap about him! You're just some old woman who thinks she knows her own feelings; all you want his physical _beauty_, nothing on the inside! Run away before we kill you!"

It wasn't Naruto's childlike voice. It was the demon, acting in Naruto. Her only choice was to run and inform Tsunade and Shizune of this discovery.

She did exactly that.

--

Haku shook his head at Naruto's, unconscious, state.

Naruto had been found unconscious in the Hokage's office. He had been immediately brought to Haku, who was considered his only 'family'. He knew what had happened between him and Sakura. He had guessed it would. _It could have been avoided_, he thought, bitterly, however. _If Haruno-san had not provoked him. I wonder, what did she say to activate the demon? Is he finally remembering it all? _He was praying it might happen. But he was almost eighty percent sure it wasn't likely.

"Mn'n… Ha-Haku?"

He looked at Naruto's blinking face and smiled through his mask. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I have breakfast, will you join me so we can talk?" he asked. Naruto sat up at the mention of breakfast. _Like always_, Haku thought, chuckling softly. He then removed his mask, pouring him and Naruto two cups of tea. Naruto was so similar to the old 

him Haku remembered, except the things he wasn't. He had to fulfill a duty; one Haku would be there with him for. _But until that day, he must work on regaining his memories._

"Haku? I can't remember what happened… All I remember is Haruno-san trying to, do stuff to me, and then her throwing me to the ground…"

Haku frowned deeply.

"Its fine, Naruto-kun. I'll be here, and we'll find out what happened…"

"Thanks Haku…"

--

Tsunade was now plagued by one powerful question. One powerful and very confusing question. It was important information on the events that had just occurred, but it confused her greatly. She looked over at Sakura, who was still shivering every moment or so, and Shizune, who was placing small towels on Sakura's forehead. This was the most confusing question in the entire ninja world; the most confusing question that maybe even Sarutobi-sensei couldn't have solved.

How did the reincarnated Naruto have the Kyuubi inside of him?

From what Sakura was mumbling, and from the state of the office, the Kyuubi had been released. Sakura had seen its fury; it's horrible power. More so, she would have died had she not ran off at the last moment.

_Only Uzumaki Naruto had the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had been released when Sakura did something stupid. So, he really must be our Naruto._

"She's awake completely, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at Sakura, who was now looking back with fear in her jade eyes. She raised an eyebrow, about to voice her question. But Sakura answered, knowing what it was.

"I-I said something bad about Sa-Sasuke, a-and he s-suddenly d-did that. B-but I swear, I didn't m-mean to—"

"I've clarified the facts, Shizune. This blond haired boy is none other than _our_ Uzumaki Naruto. Even if he has been reborn, he has each characteristic. Even the parts I didn't like in the past…"

--

Sasuke closed his eyes at the feel of a comforting bed, and a soft pillow.

He would be here for years, till he found a goal. Till he avenged his mother's death. He closed his eyes, slowly marveling at how calm he felt here.

The sudden weight to his left made him look over. For a moment, he expected some stray person. But what he saw only made his eyes widen. The blond boy he had rescued before was pressed onto the bed, but he seemed older. His clothes weren't the same; There were blood stains, and cuts and bruises.

"D-dobe? How the hell did you get in my room?" he asked. But the blond remained still, his eyes closed. His breath hitched as he realized that the boy was _dead. _He instantly reached his hand out, to grab the blond's shoulder. But as his hand touched the soft fabric, he realized, his hand only fazed through.

_Just a vision, not the actual thing. _Somehow, his heart felt weak at the thought. He had just met the boy, so why did he feel so attached? _I've known him, for too long, I'm certain. Why else would my thoughts be consumed of him? _He looked back at the empty space beside him, to find the injured boy's figure gone.

… _Will I meet you again, dobe?_

--

"I'm gonna be a ninja? But I wanted to be a Ramen stall owner!" Naruto complained. Shizune smiled at the childlike behavior, but she was convinced he wasn't Naruto. Maybe he looked like him and had an unusual bloodline limit. He couldn't be Uzumaki Naruto. It was impossible.

"You're to be a ninja, Naruto-kun, just as I am," the masked ninja, whom had said his name was Haku, spoke. Shizune was highly curious of how an ANBU of Kirigakure came to Konohagakure. But the boy could easily convince Naruto of anything. _But he isn't Naruto. Naruto wouldn't have just randomly be reborn. He would have to be here for a reason, and the only true goals he had in his past are long over._

Naruto nodded at Haku's words. "Okay, Haku! But can I at least work at a ramen place, right?" Naruto asked. Shizune giggled softly. _At least, if he's not Naruto, he has one ambition like him. _

"How about this, boy. I'll treat you to ramen once you show me any one jutsu you've developed."

Shizune turned around, only to have her breath hitch. _Jiraiya-sama is here too. _Naruto only blinked at Jiraiya's presence. _Naruto's old sensei. _"Okay Old man! I can easily show you my own jutsu!" he shouted.

_Like Naruto, yet unlike him. Who is this boy, really?_

--

Slash, jump, tackle.

Jiraiya had seen all of this before. Naruto was at academy level fighting. He couldn't be Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade was wrong. Uzumaki Naruto was famous for one jutsu, and if he really was Uzumaki Naruto, he would be able to perform it. If anything, he would at least be able to form something similar to it. _C'mon Naruto, use that jutsu! _

"Now it's time for the ultimate jutsu. Sexy no jutsu!"

It was too late, as Naruto erupted into a puff of smoke, and turned into what appeared to be a busty woman with two pigtails. Jiraiya blinked, a couple of times, before erupting into laughter. _I was expecting the kage bushin, but it seems he knows one of Naruto's jutsu. _

"Well, lets go have your ramen. I officially state you're a perfect ninja for this village!"

--

"So, what team do we put him and his friend with?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya could only shrug in response. He had no idea what to do. Haku was already an ANBU, but he was most needed by Naruto's side. The only way those two would be okay was another four man team. _A repeat of Team 7 or Team Kakashi is impossible. Sasuke is dead, Sakura is already a medical ninja, and Sai has much to do already. The only thing we can do is get Kakashi Hatake on one of their teams. That, and we could bring Umino Iruka into a team once he comes back from the mission at Iwagakure. _

The idea was inadmissible, ludicrous; _but completely reasonable. Naruto's past life, Iruka was like his father, and Kakashi was his sensei from Team 7. It could work. _He smirked over at Tsunade, smugly.

"Call Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka in. They've got a new team to join."

--

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.5';; Team Hatake**

_**Iruka,**_

_**Come to Hokage tower immediately upon return. You have a new mission to take on.**_

_**Godaime Hokage-sama**_

Iruka blinked at the message. _What the--?_

--

_**Kakashi,**_

_**GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE COUCH AND GET OVER HERE!**_

'_**You know who the hell this is, you lazy ass!'**_

**--**

Naruto blinked in confusion at being seated for so long. Was he waiting for someone? He blinked in confusion as Jiraiya-san's grin turned wider and wider. _That old man is weird. _Tsunade seemed to be pacing back and forth in worry. He had been in here with Haku for over an hour. They were saying he was going to be placed in a team of ANBU, but he had no idea what this meant.

"I'm here, Tsunade-sama. Is something—"

Naruto's heart suddenly thumped at the sight before him. A man with dark brown hair and tanned skin, with a scar across his nose. He didn't know why, but he felt so safe near the man. _I-I… I-I—_"Iruka-sensei!" he suddenly shouted, much to his own surprise. The man only looked more and more shocked, till, in a move too quick for Naruto to catch, he embraced him.

"Naruto, you idiot! Th-thank god you're here! Oh, but why're you so young? And you look scrawny too! We're not going to leave you alone till you've had a good fill of ramen and some of your favorite milk!"

Naruto smiled at the words. _I know him. I know I know him. _"We'll explain what's going on once Kakashi gets here," Tsunade interrupted. Iruka pulled back enough to look at Tsunade, who had some weird look on her face.

_Kakashi… Kakashi, as in… late?_

--

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

Sakura gasped when she realized Naruto had spoken at the same time as her. _Exactly like Naruto. _She knew Iruka had been dating Kakashi as of late, so she expected him to be annoyed. _But Naruto… he remembers it too. M-maybe he is Naruto. O-oh my god._

"I see Konoha's number one unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja has returned. Care to explain how, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi asked. Kakashi was always too smart, too mature. In that way, Sakura knew Sasuke was most compatible to Kakashi. But Sasuke was a fool to reject her. A fool to take Naruto with him.

Tsunade let out a long sigh. She must be tired too.

"Listen up, because your new team will consist of Naruto, Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, and Haku."

--

Naruto sat beside Haku, now staring curiously at Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. Kakashi had a strange suspicion near Haku, one Naruto wasn't sure was right. Haku may have attacked him in his past life, but it was for his precious person. Now Haku was here with Naruto!

"We'll begin with the same exercise I ask each of my students. Name, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future," Kakashi spoke. At the word student, Iruka snorted. Naruto couldn't help but connect to Iruka. _He's like a daddy! _Some reason, Iruka was the daddy he never had. More of a father than his real father had been.

Iruka took the chance to speak first. "My name is Umino Iruka. I like to spend time with my students, and I dislike perverts," he said, shooting a particularly dirty glare at Kakashi. "And my goals for the future are to make sure my 

students are safe, and that my parents are proud of my efforts." Naruto smiled brightly. _He's smart and nice! I wonder what Haku's going to say. _

"My name is Haku. My likes are tea and onigiri, and my dislikes are natto and those who refuse to acknowledge those who are important to them. My goal for the future is to protect my precious people."

Naruto stiffened at the last words. Haku never mentioned that before, so why did he feel so weird hearing it? Kakashi seemed slightly unnerved as well. _Could he know Haku in his past life?_ He decided to speak next, knowing it was his turn anyways. "My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I like ramen and miso soup. I don't like certain teme's. And my goal for the future is to be a famous ramen seller!"

Kakashi and Iruka seemed to blink at his goal.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern, and my goals for the future aren't your concern either," Kakashi said, ending quickly.

"HEY THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU MADE ME SAY MY STUFF AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Onto training. I would like to evaluate Haku's styles, thus, Iruka-chan, you can go with Naruto."

--

Kakashi had to get Haku alone, to question how much he knew. There was a high chance Haku was still the same. _If he plans to hurt Naruto or Iruka, I'll take him out on my own—_

"Do not be concerned, Kakashi-sensei. I do remember what happened in Kirigakure, but I no longer work under Gatou. In fact, my newest goal is to protect Naruto, and help him accomplish his goal," Haku spoke. Kakashi could only raise an eyebrow. So, Haku was here for something important.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm the only one Naruto-kun trusts."

He was right there. Kakashi nodded, and reached for his kunai. If that was the case, he would fight Haku himself. _If he's better than before, we have a fully functional team right here. Is he still as good?_

--

"So, it's been decided. Our new team will be called Team Hatake, seeing as how Dolphin-chan is going to be one soon..."

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!"

--


	5. Chapter 6

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.6';; Memories**

Sasuke sat up, yawning a moment after. This may as well be the best sleep he'd had in years. For some reason, the sight of that blond boy constantly lingering in his mind had made him more peaceful. _Who is he? _He still had no idea. But his curiousity was not as important as his revenge. _I will avenge Okaa-san._

But he couldn't forget that sight, the feel of holding the blond in his arms. _I wouldn't half mind hearing his obnoxious voice again. _He almost smiled at the memory of that stupid shouting. _He was such a dobe. _He sat up, looking over at the wall. Maybe he should look into seeing the blond one more time. It wouldn't harm him to learn why he was so attracted to him.

_I'll go to the last place I saw him, and see if I can trace him somewhere. _

This wouldn't be easy, but he'd do anything to quench his thirst.

--

He stopped at the spot he had held the boy at. _Nothing special yet. _He frowned as he remembered how scared the boy had seemed. _He didn't seem to recognize me, but I know I know him. I have him buried in my head. _

He could never focus on avenging his mother with that blond dobe clouding his mind. _How do I know you? How the hell do I forget you? _Nothing was working out. He just had to know what that blond moron meant to him. Why did he become so obsessed with him?

"Oh? Who are you?"

He looked to one side, but his eyes only widened at the sight. A woman with silver hair and dark skin stared at him, for a few moments. She was a pretty looking woman, but he noticed. _One of her eyes must be missing. She has to wear a prosthetic eye. _It was unfortunate, but he couldn't say much to it. "Oh, don't feel bad for me. I was just here to see someone I once knew," she said. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"You see… I once had this little orphan living with me, his name was Namikaze _Naruto_. But he's been gone ever since the villagers chased him away…"

"You know him. You know that blond kid," Sasuke said. He was almost surprised by hearing the kid was an orphan. _But who else would know pain. Besides, that ANBU he was with might have just been a friend. He's like me. _"Aye. Naruto was a wonderful boy," the woman spoke. Her hand reached to her cheek, where a sigh escaped her lips. "Maybe he's gone off to Konohagakure. My dad's live there; Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka. Maybe he's with them," she whispered.

_I know… I know them all. I know all of those people… but I still don't know how I know them._

--

He walked down a street, his mind reeling with questions. _Namikaze Naruto. I heard the name Uzumaki Naruto when he spoke. Why is that more familiar? I don't know where to begin looking. That girl doesn't know anything about his childhood…_

His eyes narrowed for a moment. _Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka. In Konohagakure. I could ask them._

But something seemed off. As if he couldn't just go there. _I'll ask that lady to call them here. It's the only way._

--

"You wouldn't believe it, Iruka. Ishii's calling us to Sashiko Village. She says someone wants to meet us."

Iruka's eyes widened at the mention of their daughter. Ishii had stopped calling for a long time, ever since she lost a large percent of her eyesight. Iruka had adopted her in memory of Naruto. She instantly adapted to taking Kakashi's last name. She was a sweet, wonderful child. _I can't wait to see Ishii again. _

He thought it over, for a moment. Should he tell her she has a little brother now too? Naruto is, after all, his favorite student, his son. His joy at having a second chance to protect his son was overwhelming. Kakashi too seemed excited, but they knew one thing for certain.

"If we go, Iruka, we can't tell her about Naruto."

--

"Thank you for helping me, Miss Ishii."

The woman smiled softly. "Of course, Sasuke-san, was it? I've been aching to see dad and papa for so long. I haven't had the courage to see them ever since Naruto was chased out of the village," she said. Her eyes lowered to the ground, where she sighed softly. Though Sasuke understood the part of being lonely, he was curious as to why the blond was chased out of this village. He seemed like such an annoying, loud, honest person. _Attractive too._

"Why was he chased out?"

"Someone named Orochimaru attacked me. Naruto used… used some ninjutsu to attack him. And I—Sasuke-san?" she asked. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't breath. _Orochimaru… I know that name. I know… I know this… I…_

"_You will come seeking power, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Those times weren't completely meaningless. You became my… best friend."_

"_I'm your friend!"_

"_I won't let that snake have you! I'll break all of your bones and drag you back if I have to!"_

"_S-stupid… my body just… moved on its own…"_

"_You don't have enough hate, little brother."_

"_I am an avenger!"_

"_Te-teme, I swear… I s-swear I'll bring y-you back to K-Konoha… I-I promise…"_

"Ishii-chan it's really good to see you after—Oh my."

Sasuke's head lowered to the ground, as his suddenly dark past seemed to get colder. Now he knew why he ached to see the blond again. He knew why he seemed so familiar. He knew why this whole fucking idea seemed so fucked over.

_Uzumaki Naruto… I killed you. _

--

"So… You're alive as well."

His old sensei. The same voice, the same knowing tone. _So he does know Naruto's alive. Naruto… _

Kakashi popped up before him, his one eye focused on him intently. Beside him, Iruka's eyes focused on Sasuke as well. _They're a lot older. But they know I'm alive. They won't tell Naruto. I wonder, does that dobe realize I'm alive as well, or does he still think he's Namikaze Naruto?_

"I don't know why you were reborn, but stay away from my family. That includes Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke smirked, briefly. _I've got to admit, it's ironic that Naruto's back with me. I wonder… is this the life he'll be mine in? _His past self had said he couldn't return to Konohagakure. But who was to say he couldn't take Naruto from there? _I should do just that. Make him mine… only mine. _"Further more, if you do want him, it can't be now. He has no control over Kyuubi, especially when it concerns you," Kakashi continued.

_Kyuubi? Me? He still has—_

"He can't, he can't. He died with the demon, so how can he just be reborn with the demon in him?" Iruka argued. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. Naruto was alive, but with the same problems. He would be ignored if the village found out he has the demon in him. He had each problem, yet he was still in Konohagakure. "A godly miracle or curse. Either way, Naruto is, once more, partnered with a demon," Kakashi said. His eyes looked towards one side, where Ishii was quaking in fear.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want you to make sure he's safe till he's mine. Keep Sakura, and those villagers far, far away from him."

Now was his time to leave. He turned, about to walk off, but he stopped when he felt Iruka's hand on his shoulder. "He still only loves you in that way. He turned Sakura down, even with her behaving so immaturely," he whispered. Sasuke felt relief cloud his mind. _He's still mine. _"In fact, he almost lost control of Kyuubi when she said something bad about you. You're fortunate, he's alive for his goal," Iruka continued.

With that, Sasuke left the house.

--

"RAMEN!"

Haku smiled softly at Naruto's childish shouting. He had switched into the purple clothes he normally wore and taken Naruto to the ramen shop nearby; Shiatsu Ramen. Naruto seemed to deserve it after spending so many days training. He had some feeling that when Kakashi and Iruka came back, bad news would arrive as well. _I'll ask them once they arrive. It is important that I know, it might be what killed Naruto-kun before._

Naruto dug into his ramen, eating at a speed Haku could never rival. But he smiled at how Naruto's blue eyes twinkled. There was nothing more pleasing than Naruto's smiles. "Seconds please!" he shouted. Haku smiled more at his appetite. It was nice to spend some time with Naruto when it didn't involve training. "Haku, I was thinking. Isn't Iruka kind of like a daddy to me?" Naruto suddenly asked. Haku nodded and gave Naruto as bright a smile he could muster.

"Well, well, ain't that a pretty gal. What're you doing with the blond idiot?"

Haku's anger surged up. No one could call Naruto an idiot and live with it. He stood up, his hand slowly forming an ice needle. The man seemed pretty surprised at Haku.

"He is not a blond idiot. By the way, I'm a boy."

--

"H-Haku. You just knocked that guy out!"

Haku smiled softly. He had been a bit rough, but that was what they would get for saying crap about Naruto. Naruto was his only friend, his family. He would not tolerate anything said against him. "Finish your meal, Naruto-kun. It's no good to leave a good bowl of Ramen untouched," he said. This diverted Naruto's low attention span, and he was chomping down his ramen. Haku was glad he could spoil Naruto, and keep him from worrying too much.

"Hey, Haku… you'll always be with me, right? Even when I become a ninja of our village?" Naruto suddenly asked. It caught Haku off guard. His answer to this question was the same as always. Always, he would give this same answer.

He smiled softly. "I will always be your friend, Naruto-kun, your brother. I promise you this."

Naruto quickly turned around and began eating once more. _I will, Naruto-kun. And we will find Sasuke-san, unless he finds you first._

_--_

Sakura wept as she remembered how blatantly Naruto had rejected her. Again, Sasuke was in her way. She buried her head further in the silk pillows she had bought and cried more. Her sobs were drowned out by the running water in her bathtub. She was sad; horrifyingly sad.

She sniffled and looked at her beds headboard. Ontop of it, she had mounted a picture of Naruto. A picture she had taken with him on a mission. She missed him so much. _But Sasuke. He just had to take him from me, again! Why does he keep taking him? Why?!_

She furiously punched her pillow. This was the final straw. Naruto was hers in this life, and she would have him. Even if she had to lie and force her way into his life.

--

The sun came down, and Sasuke took a seat under the tree. His past life flew through his mind. How oblivious had he been to the way he had kept thinking of Naruto? He had seen him twice, and saved him both times. Though he knew the blond might never remember him, he remembered Naruto only too well.

_He had those same blue eyes and that blond hair. That same personality like an idiot. _Sasuke chuckled lightly. He was the exact same Naruto he had been madly in love with in his past life. But the person he had seen with Naruto was what worried him. Now that he had his memories, he knew who that was.

_Haku. The ninja that almost killed me. If he's with Naruto, he must remember everything too. Whose side is he on? Is his partner still alive too? _Sasuke didn't know how to handle Haku. Naruto might blindly trust him, but he didn't. If Haku tried to hurt Naruto, Sasuke would lose a chance to claim Naruto. To have Naruto by his side. _Naruto should never, ever be someone else's. He has to be mine._

He looked up at the sundown and sighed. Tomorrow, he would have to try and find something to do. He couldn't take Naruto unless he was a whole lot stronger.

--

Naruto snuggled into his bed and sighed contently. This wasn't such a bad life to live. With Haku and Iruka-sensei here, Naruto could do anything. Maybe someday in the near future, he might be such a good ninja, that even that pervert from before might lose to him.

_All fear the might of Namikaze Naruto,_ he thought. He grinned and nuzzled his pillow with his nose. So he couldn't be a ramen seller, and he couldn't live off of Ramen like in dream sequence number 10. But he could still eat ramen with Iruka-sensei and Haku. And he could be a ninja so he could one day take on all of the bad guys. _And maybe I could protect this village too_, he thought.

The light suddenly turned on. He blinked and looked over at his door, only to find Sakura standing there. "Get up, Naruto. We're going to leave the village," she said, sternly. Naruto looked half surprised. _L-Leave Konohagakure? But Haku and Iruka-sensei are here, I can't go! _She walked over and forcefully gripped his wrists. He struggled and tried to escape, but Sakura was a lot stronger than him. "Its okay, Naruto. I love you, so I'm going to look after you, like a wife should," she said.

He froze at those words. Wife?

Sakura smiled at his surprised gaze. Her jade eyes twinkled. "Yes, a wife. I was your wife in the past. Uzumaki Haruno Sakura. I… I missed you, Naruto," she whispered. _I-I was married? She's my wife?! _

He tensed as she began crying. His wife. He had to look after her. She was his wife. _What was I thinking before? If she was my wife, I should be here with her! Why did I get myself killed? _Sakura sat down on the bed, lifting her free hand, she wiped the tears on the back of the appendage. "I cried and cried, and all Tsunade-sama told me was that you were dead, gone! What else could I do? How could I know that you died on a mission? I was pregnant, Naruto, pregnant with our child," Sakura said. He uncomfortably wrapped his arms around her. It felt so wrong, but he did it anyways. "You were pregnant with our child?" he asked, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, our daughter! You wanted to name her Ai, a symbol of our deep, true love!" Sakura exclaimed. "And then, then you died! Wh-when I found out, I had a _miscarriage! _Oh, poor Ai. She died before seeing the world, and her father with her!" He didn't know what to believe. He was her husband in his past life, and she had been pregnant. Could she really have loved him that much, and he loved her that much too?

He had to take up his responsibility. "I-I'm sorry, Haruno-chan. I-I'll m-make it up to you. I'll be yours, okay?" he said. He felt her stop, before she hugged him tightly. "Oh Naruto… you have no idea how much I've missed you," she whispered.

--

Once Sakura had left his room, she grinned. Bingo.

That whole story of 'I was your wife' had worked. Naruto believed he had been married to her. He had no idea he had only had a crush on her as a child, and that Sasuke was his lover. _I win, Sasuke. He's mine! _She laughed softly. Now Sasuke had lost. Naruto was hers. There was no more Sasuke to steal Naruto. No more Sasuke to stop him.

_All I have left in my way is Haku. If I tell Naruto that Haku killed him, I might just get rid of him too_, Sakura thought. She brushed a strand of her hair from her face. Naruto was in her hand. Once Haku was out of the picture, she would be home free. Naruto would be hers in this life, and so on.

--


	6. Chapter 7

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.7';; Response**

Sakura held up the picture of Naruto and herself from before and smiled. "This was us, during our engagement!" she exclaimed. Naruto, still too young to think much of it, blinked. "He—I mean, I look weird. What's with the black headband. Mine looks better right now!" he exclaimed. Sakura's breath hitched as she once more saw Sasuke's torn headband.

"I don't like it. I bought you a red one, Naruto," she said, holding it out. Hers did look nicer than a torn one. But Naruto shook his head. "I like this one more, Sakura. It gives me this warm feeling in my stomach," he grinned. _Sasuke… go away! _She sighed and dropped the red headband. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you, did you want to… y'know, do the night thing with me?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a confused look. Suddenly, he grinned. "Okay!" he said. "I'll meet you at my apartment at four! See you there, Sakura-chan!"

She smirked. Now she would have Naruto's virginity; another loss for Sasuke.

--

Sakura knocked on the door. She was dressed in her best lingerie. Once the door opened, she expected a scantily dressed Naruto. Instead the blond was wearing an army helmet, bright orange shorts, and a black t-shirt. He was also holding a foam hand with #1 written on it. "I brought the movie just like you said! The Night Thing!" he exclaimed. "Yukie Fujikaze was so good in this movie! Haku and I saw it ten times, y'know!"

Sakura groaned as Naruto turned on the movie with horror scenes. She didn't mean this. _Another reminder of Sasuke and Naruto doing all of the work. Why did they do everything each time? Why couldn't it be me and Naruto? _"Say, Sakura? Who killed me? Haku keeps saying we'll go find him, so who killed me?" Naruto asked.

The TV was showing a horrendous scene where the monster tried to run its claws through Yukie's stomach, but Yuki sidestepped it and began running to find a way out of the horror house. Now was her chance to implement Naruto against Haku. With Haku gone, Sakura could rule Naruto whole. She could make the memories, and all would rue the day she and Naruto got together. The perfect couple.

"I-I don't know how to tell you, Naruto. _Haku killed you._"

Naruto's innocent blue eyes widened in shock.

--

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he felt a sting in his chest.

Something seemed wrong. What was wrong? He didn't trust the feeling building inside of him. _Something has gone wrong. _He looked around, but only trees were in sight. Was it silent fungal poison, or a jutsu? _Or did something happen to my dobe? _

No, no one would harm Naruto if Haku was keeping watch on him. No one in Konoha would raise a finger against him with Tsunade towering the village like a monster. He was all too safe. What was it?

--

Haku looked at his door, only to find three or four Konohagakure ANBU there. Behind them stood Naruto, and Sakura hovering above him. _Something is wrong. His eyes display hatred for me? _

"H-Haku… I trusted you! Wh-why would you… why would you hide that from me?" Naruto suddenly shouted. He didn't hide a thing from Naruto. What was he talking about? Haku stood up and instantly drew forth an ice needle. Sakura's suddenly smug grin made him not trust her. She had been lying to Naruto. What could she have said? _If she has said I did something to hurt Naruto-kun, I will kill her. Naruto-kun is like my brother, I would never hurt him. _

But Naruto had coldness in his blue eyes. An icy rage, colder than the ice Haku used all of the time. "You killed me, Haku! You killed me and because of that, Sakura-chan lost her baby, our baby! H-how could you, wh-when we were good friends in the past too?!" Naruto asked. He was in pain, and angry at him.

As the four ANBU came for, Haku leapt back, in the process, breaking the window with his ice needle, and leaping out. Once he fell from the four story high building, he landed on his feet. Standing up, he turned around and made a clear run for the village forests. _If I am lucky, I may live. But I can't come back here, not till I have solid proof I did not kill him. How do I regain his trust?_

But as he had expected, the ANBU were hot on his heels. He stopped and held his ice needle in his hand. He had to stand and fight.

--

Naruto kept crying, as he remembered how Sakura had told him Haku had killed him. His only well-wisher was Sakura. No one else really cared. _I'll live to protect her and this village. I have no one else, no other precious people. _Haku, the liar, was gone. He would be dead, and nothing could be done about it. _He's a traitor, and he's going to pay for it. For betraying me…_

He felt Sakura place a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Naruto. I'll never leave you," she whispered.

--

Haku let out a small shout of pain as another ANBU senbon hit his chest. Already he was bleeding. His civilian outfit didn't go to well in combat. He had his ANBU outfit, but he regretted he couldn't slip it on. With a leap forward, he decided it was now or never. He had to use his most powerful jutsu, in order to lose the ANBU and escape.

But he had to do it out of Civilian range. No matter what anyone would say about him in his past, he never hurt innocent civilians. He quickly made a run for the village walls and began running up; using the wall-climbing technique he had known like a second nature. Once he was on the other side, the ANBU followed, each surrounding him. Their stances were cocky. They felt they had Haku cornered, in a tight fix.

But Haku let a smile graze his face.

"I'm sorry, but this is for my precious person."

With one hand, he formed seals at a speed that was impossible for the Anbu to catch. When he stopped, his chakra began to flow around him, to create what might be his most powerful jutsu. Out of the ground, mirrors of ice began to rise, going up in the air, creating a ball around Haku and the four ANBU. This left the ANBU surprised, all of which had no idea what Haku's bloodline limit was. Haku himself hadn't used this since his fight with Naruto in his past life. _With these injuries, this may be my last fight. But at least, at least I'll die the same way. I'll finally be with Zabuza-sama, forever._

He stepped back till his body slid, completely, into a mirror. The ANBU, who might have simply assumed he was just a chuunin or something, stood terrified. His body was stiffening, and he hadn't even begun. _I must continue. For Zabuza-sama. _He then increased his speed using the ice, and tossed his ice needle. Just as it hit one of the ANBU, he created another and hit another ANBU.

To the ANBU, it would appear that he was cloning himself in the mirrors and tossing needles, but he was too quick to catch. Too fast to even think of tracking. As he killed one of the ANBU, the other few realized it was hopeless. They were due for a torturous and cold death.

--

The final ANBU fell to the ground, covered in a blanket of ice needles. Haku stopped at one mirror situated on the top of the ice mirror dome and smiled down. He was too weak. Already he felt his control slipping. In any moment, the ice mirrors would collapse because he was running out of energy. He was going to die, and he was ready, prepared.

_I just… I just hope Sasuke-san remembers and goes to Naruto-kun in my s-stead. _

He smiled and fell from the top mirror. Around him, his mirrors broke, the shards of ice raining around him. So this was his death. At the hands of those he planned to protect with Naruto. He was going to die again. Everything went black, but he smiled anyways.

_I am coming back to you, Zabuza-sama._

--

Haku opened his eyes as he felt a warm fire basking his body.

Last he had remembered, he had died after using his Crystal Ice Mirrors. But he didn't regret dying. No, not one bit. In fact, he hadn't minded too much. But he thought it over. Wouldn't heaven be cooler, a lot more like an ice haven? It was much too warm, and the ground was too rough. He was somewhere else; someone had saved him.

He sat up and grunted at the immense pain in his stomach. Now that he looked himself over, his torso was bandaged, and he was still wearing his civilian pants. He looked around, focusing his eyes on the warm fire.

"You're awake at last. I thought for a second that you died again."

He recognized the voice. With a sort of smile, he looked over at the owner of the voice. Haku didn't know how Sasuke had found him, but he felt it was Zabuza's way of saving him. _Thank you, Zabuza-sama. _Sasuke was indeed the person from his past life. Though he was much more mature now. Haku looked over at the fire. "Thank you for saving me. I have a much urgent need for your help," he said.

"Where is Naruto?"

Haku had seen that coming. _He remembers everything. _Haku let his hand roam to a stick on the ground, and he lifted it. He examined the lines, and from the way they twisted and turned, he concluded it was from an old birch tree. "Naruto believes I killed him; Sakura-san told him so," he said. "I do not know why, but I realized that anyone that goes near him will be eliminated."

Sasuke's shocked look wasn't much of a surprise to Haku. Haku knew Naruto since they were kids, and for Naruto to abandon him was shocking. Sasuke's face became one of anger and hatred. Haku didn't know much about Sasuke, but he did know that Sasuke was the only one who could reach Naruto. "I told her before, he's mine," Sasuke spoke. Haku let the twig trace the ground, drawing a circle in it. "He doesn't know that, and she doesn't want to believe that. But I do know he loves you; Kyuubi's re-awakening proves this," Haku spoke. His brown eyes rested on his circle, which he added a smaller circle to.

"How do you propose we get rid of her and get him back?"

Haku knew that the moment either he or Sasuke entered Konohagakure, they would be killed. Haku was already a victim of killing Naruto in the past; four ANBU were added to the list. Sasuke seemed very well someone who wasn't allowed in the village from the start. They needed time to get stronger and stop this. _But how? _"If you're thinking along the same lines as me, neither of us can enter Konohagakure. At the moment, we can't go anywhere near Naruto and Sakura," Sasuke said.

His eyes landed on the two circles, which was joined by another circle. "We can come back in a few years. If we are fortunate, by then, Naruto-kun may have recalled his past," Haku spoke. If Sasuke was smart, he would know that Haku was planning to train. He was still learning all of his techniques with his kekkei genkai. Haku needed time to grow stronger. Sasuke himself might need to polish up as well. _It is our only choice, unless he wants to risk our lives against all of Konohagakure._

"You're right. We'll come back in three years. By then, if Naruto doesn't remember, we'll take him by force," Sasuke agreed. Haku let his stick draw a final circle a few feet away.

"And, Haku. I killed Naruto," Sasuke suddenly spoke. Haku froze stiff. _He killed him? _This was a flaw. Haku couldn't kill Sasuke. "I didn't have a choice. I knew he couldn't be mine then, and that our lives were ruined, but I wanted to be with him. So, we died together," Sasuke said. His voice was filled with sincerity. Haku suddenly saw _why_ he would kill the one he loved. Why he would even think of it. Sasuke loved Naruto so much, he ended both of their sufferings in one way. He died, and with him, Naruto too died.

But they were back. For one reason. "Sasuke-san, in due time, Naruto-kun must fulfill his one most important goal. Though I don't know what it is, believe me, he will perform it. I see it in his eyes, the courage and blind love Uzumaki Naruto once held," he said. His words made Sasuke show a bit of confidence too. Haku was certain Naruto would remember. He had to, for Sasuke's sake.

--

Sakura stood still as Naruto explained why he had told the ANBU to chase of Haku. His words made Tsunade's eyes narrow in anger. She knew Tsunade knew she was lying. But if Tsunade said anything against her now, Naruto would get angry. He would hate her, and that was one thing Tsunade couldn't bear. Sakura had to get rid of Iruka next. He knew too much, same with Kakashi.

_I suppose they'll be okay for now, so long as none of them ever mention Sasuke. He can't remember his past life like Haku did. That would mean he'll beat me. He'll end up the victor, and I don't want Sasuke to win! _She gripped Naruto's hand and smiled at him. "Tsunade-sama, I spoke to the remainder of the ANBU sent to kill Haku. One survived, and he said he personally disposed the corpse," she lied.

Of course the ANBU didn't return. She was almost certain Haku took them to hell with him. At least now no one could say otherwise about her and Naruto. Tsunade didn't answer her back, but gave her a cold glare. "And I have a request, Tsunade-sama. Can someone else train _my_ boyfriend? I don't think Kakashi and Iruka are appropriate," Sakura said.

Tsunade seemed to glow in anger, but the woman nodded anyways and let her hand slide over to her paper. "I'll ask Jiraiya if he agrees or not," she said. But at her words, Sakura raised a hand. Now she could control Tsunade. Because if Sakura said Tsunade had played a part in killing someone he cared for, Naruto would hate her. Sakura would always get out fine. "I think it's about time Naruto had a sensei who is someone, closer to him," Sakura said. At her words, Tsunade crushed the quill pen in her hand. "Who might that be _Haruno-san_?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, of course. Who else can make him more powerful?"

--

Haku continued to draw in the dirt with his stick. Now he knew, that Naruto's death wasn't the reason he was brought back. Whatever reason it is, something had gone wrong. Now, he had to help Sasuke bring Naruto to reality. Sakura had really messed things up. _Naruto no longer trusts me. I have no way of reaching him, aside of Sasuke-san._

"If you remember everything, I'm sure you remember Kyuubi. Is it still inside of him?" Sasuke asked. Another thing Haku was puzzled about. Either the demon Kyuubi was somehow joined with Naruto again, or the God's had sent it back for a reason. He didn't know why the demon had returned. But it had awakened again, and since Sakura knew about it, it would bring trouble about. "Yes, it is. Sakura-san awakened it by mentioning something about you," Haku said. He drew another circle in the circles from before.

Sasuke's hand fisted. So, he didn't like Kyuubi. Haku didn't blame him. Ancient Demon's weren't very trustworthy fellows. Haku knew from a dealing he had with another demon upon Zabuza's request. "I have a slight idea of why she made Naruto hate me. She knows that I knew Naruto in the past, and she doesn't want him to remember you," Haku said. He drew a fourth circle, and then smiled. The two circles outside of the one large circle were situated in an unlikely situation. They were him and Sasuke. The big circle was Sakura, and the little one in it was Naruto.

"She can't stifle his memory. His memories will be triggered eventually."

"No, not exactly. I remembered when a picture of Zabuza-sama appeared before me. Else wise, I was an innocent boy who had no idea who he was and why he even existed," Haku said. He drew one final circle, this one with a triangle inside of it. "Sakura-san has grown lonely without Naruto-kun. She still thinks you're dead, so she wants Naruto," Haku said. He drew a line connecting the triangle circle to the Sasuke circle.

"And you're our ace, Sasuke-san. If she finds out you're alive, she will grow scared. We cannot let her know you are alive for now. She must think we're both dead."

Sasuke smirked. Somehow, Haku could see he was scheming behind his smirk. "I never thought you and I would ever team up, Haku," Sasuke said. Haku smiled and shrugged. "It seems as if Zabuza-sama planned this out for us. In either case, I am on your side, so long as you mean well to Naruto-kun," he said.

--

_**You shouldn't have woken me up, boy.**_

Naruto gulped as the demon fox stared at him from inside it's cage. Sakura had told him to try and reach it , and he did. But how could he face a thing _that big_?! He twiddled his fingers and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. He was nervous and scared. "I-I want you to be my sensei," he said. He came out nervous. A laugh erupted from the cage; a deep, evil laugh.

_**I don't teach weak little humans my powers.**_

Naruto gulped. This was pointless. Why couldn't Kakashi teach him? But some part of his mind told him otherwise. It told him that the demon was the better teacher. It was old and wise, so it could really help him. And it knew him like the back of its mind. He closed his eyes and looked down. His hands fisted, as he stayed still.

"I'm not weak, damn fox. I'm Namikaze Naruto, the great Ninja of Konohagakure!" he shouted. Looking up, he gave off what he thought was courage and determination. His own brand of strength. "And if you don't teach me, you'll be missing out on a lot. Because I'm your jinchuuriki, and if I get hurt, you do too," he shouted. "If you don't train me, consider your life over!"

The demon laughed bitterly. _**You're amusing. Fine, human, I'll teach you. Now get out of my cage.**_

He gasped as he came to, back in the normal world. Sakura watched him curiously. "So?" she asked. He stayed frozen for a few moments, and then grinned blindingly. "I got myself a demon sensei!" he exclaimed.

--

_Sakura stood still as Sasuke jumped before her. He was probably seventeen by now. He was as handsome as always; the same chicken-butt hairstyle, those gorgeous black eyes, the pale skin. He was still so much taller than Naruto, her crush. She was envious of how Naruto thought, always, of Sasuke. Save Sasuke, blah, blah, ends of the earth, blah, blah, rescue from Orochimaru, and so on. He never stopped._

_Sakura drew a kunai, frowning still. "What do you want Sasuke?" she asked. He stood still, as emotionless as always. His clothes revealed his sculpted chest; muscles, abs, and all. He was handsome enough to have anyone, except Sakura. She knew the real him; a conniving, vicious snake. A snake that stole Naruto from her._

"_I've come to warn you."_

_She blinked in surprise. "Naruto is mine," he stated, blatantly. At his words, she screamed and threw her kunai. He caught it between two fingers, not at all moved. "Just leave him alone! When I get over you, you go after the one thing I want? Just die already, he's mine!" she shouted. But Sasuke only smirked. "You should remember, Sakura, that he's _mine_. He was mine when I stopped Haku from killing him. And even if, in this life, our relationship doesn't work out, I know it won't matter. He's mine, because in every life of his, his goal will be the same. He'll react to me in the same way; he'll see me in the same way. Most of all, he'll acknowledge you _second_ to me. Because he's mine," Sasuke said._

_She couldn't help but stare at him. He was saying Naruto belonged to him? And he was right. As long as Naruto wanted to save Sasuke, he was Sasuke's. Every time Naruto did something, it was to bring Sasuke back. Not for her; he should have realized it wasn't for her. Sasuke had Naruto in a lock, some sort of cage. Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable. Day and night, yin and yang. She hated it._

"_Should I see you doing anything more than friendly to him, I'll kill you and your family," Sasuke ended. With that, he turned and disappeared as he had came._

--

_I win, Sasuke. And you lose_, Sakura thought.

Naruto was sitting on his table, drinking some coffee. He had suddenly decided he was tired, and that he would go to bed once he had coffee. Sakura was sure that she had beat Sasuke. His long lecture from before had no affect on her. Naruto was hers to love, hers to be held by, and hers to belong to.


	7. Chapter 8

--

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.8';; Mirror - Interlude**

_The first week, Sasuke-san and I learned to fight against each other. I still had stiff joints, so a bit of warming up was in need. Sasuke first suggested practicing making ice needles. I did so for two days, warming my tired body. In this way, I made my way up to the Ice Needles jutsu I was so perfect at. I created a water clone of myself and practiced simple ice needles on it. My accuracy reached maximum, and it became time for me to use the Thousand Needles of Death. My left hand, once more, was my way of doing the hand seals. I was so quick, in fact, that I surpassed my level in the past. However, I still have much of a way to go before I reach anywhere near the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors I once performed with ease._

_Sasuke-san has progressed too greatly. He has an eye technique that allows him to see what I am doing at a quicker pace. It can copy certain jutsu, and makes him a venomous enemy. He has picked up swordplay as well, and is much quicker than I can imagine. For some sole reason, he has vowed he will never use his most powerful technique. I can see it might be some regret from his past life._

_We have progressed, but not that much._

_--_

_Sakura's idea to train with the demon was amazing!_

_Because the damn fox is in my head, it can train me wherever and whenever. It says it knows all of my old moves, and with an added bonus of its special techniques, I'll be invincible! I can't wait! Sakura says she'll be there in case I do something stupid like I always did. That's why, on the first day of training, she stood to one side dressed up in case I do something._

_The first thing I was gonna learn was my old techniques. According to Kyuubi, I was better before because I was more brash and arrogant, and stupid. So it says I should be more, loud. Whenever I am, Sakura shouts at me, and Iruka-sensei laughs at me. I also saw Kakashi-sensei reading some really weird book. Though I can't wait till I become a Hokage!_

_Did I mention? I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage of all time!_

--

_The sky was raining with needles again._

_I can't forget that day I realized my attraction to Naruto was more than just brotherly. That day, we were both being showered by ice needles. I hadn't thought I might actually save the moron, but my body just moved on its own. I jumped in the way, and got hit. I'll never forget how Naruto came up to me, the glazed look in his eyes, the worry. I knew I had struck big-time. I was in love with that dobe. _

_Haku was my enemy back then. He had been trying to kill us, and Naruto injured him so bad. He died protecting the person he cared for most, Zabuza. Today, just like before, Haku is throwing his needles from those mirrors. The same structure that no one but Naruto has broken out of. I know how now, but it still makes him powerful. However, this time, Haku isn't just doing it for this reason. He is going to develop another part to this jutsu, a very important part. How to stop the mirrors. Haku had explained how it might work, but I still have doubts about it. _

_I'm learning to control the Sharingan again. In three years, I'll complete years of practice. Naruto isn't here, I know, but he's in my heart. He's in Haku's heart too. And some day, he'll really be with me. Once Sakura is out of the equation._

--

"Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors Explosion!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the mirrors exploded. Haku had explained that the buildup of heat in the mirrors, added to with jutsu seals, would allow the mirrors to explode. In that fashion, it had turned into a jutsu Haku intended to create. Sasuke never thought it would work. Haku was already ANBU level without this; his fighting was extraordinary. But with the addition of this jutsu to his arsenal, he would be a tough enemy.

Just as the mirrors exploded, Haku slipped out of them and jumped to one side. With agility only Haku had, he landed standing, and the mirrors exploded. It was raining shards of ice again. Sasuke had to cover himself to keep the ice from hitting him. Haku, on the other hand, merely stopped the shards of ice. Sasuke was fortunate they weren't enemies anymore.

"Was that good, Sasuke-san?" Haku asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he nodded momentarily. "I have much to develop, but over three years, I'm sure I will," Haku smiled. Haku had much unfertilized talent, Sasuke knew. He died so young, that these jutsu remained undeveloped. But now he had a chance to enhance his abilities. Haku was a powerful fighter, and doubtlessly, he could match up to Sasuke.

--

"SEXY NO JUTSU!"

Sakura blinked as a busty blond appeared in place of Naruto. So her crush just happened to transform into a girl, even in his second life. _God, why now? _Naruto winked at her and flaunted 'her' hips around. "Don't I look pretty, Sakura-chan?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

Sakura sighed and tapped her pen against her forehead. "I'd suggest you stop doing that, or I'll punch you to the ground, Naruto," she said. At her words, he transformed back and grinned sheepishly.

Unbeknown to him, Sakura sported a blush on her cheeks. That really reminded her of Temari, whom she had a small fling with when they were twenty.

--

_It was a tiring battle._

_Haku was able to act quicker than me, always up ahead. But I could keep an eye on him, and I was quick too. We were clashing, over and over. Every once and a while, Haku would use his Thousand needles of Death, or try to. I was able to stop it a couple of times, and once it hit. Thankfully, I still had more strength._

_He had developed another technique. His ice needles would turn much larger, and become twin blades. I could block one weapon, but not two. The needles were ice hard; I couldn't break them. But he underestimated the power of the Uchiha clan. I used my fire techniques to perfection._

_Thought he battle ended because night approached near, Haku admitted I was the victor. Only I could save my Naruto. For the rest of the night, I stayed awake near our fire and kept thinking of what Naruto might be doing. If Sakura were to touch him in a more than friendly way, she will pay, dearly._

--

Sakura couldn't hold back a tear as Naruto was made into a member of Konohagakure at last.

His blue eyes lit up, as he smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade smiled back, still proud of what Naruto had accomplished. It showed how much one boy can do. He was strong now, maybe at his old level, higher even. Kyuubi had done much for Naruto. But she couldn't get him to get rid of Sasuke's headband. It was still on his forehead, showing the world he still held a connection to his past.

_But he's mine_, she thought. After Tsunade stepped off stage, Naruto waved to her. She walked on-stage and smiled at him. Three years of continuously waiting for him to be someone else, and he finally was. "Everyone, I want to introduce my wife in my past life, and soon-to-be in this one, Namikaze Sakura," Naruto announced. Most people in the village whispered amongst themselves.

Sakura couldn't be happier. Even if she wasn't Uzumaki Sakura, she could still be Namikaze Sakura. It was more than good enough. "But Naruto… Sakura-san was just your teamma-" Kiba began, to find Sakura's glare directed at him. He shut up, and Naruto continued to grin happily. _You lose Sasuke. I'm finally getting rid of you._

--

Sasuke looked over at Haku, who was slipping his ninja outfit on after three years. Now, finally, they were ready to sneak in and speak to Naruto. _I still doubt he remembers. Is this how we'll go see him? _He frowned when he saw Haku's mask. Once more, he saw a different person. He saw the masked ninja that attempted to take his life once before. But it was the person Haku really was.

"If you're thinking just as I am, we have to make him remember before we corner him," Haku said. Haku was right, Sasuke knew that too. But what would the best opportunity to remind him be. How would they remind him? "Maybe, you can reenact how you two died," Haku suggested.

_We died on opposite ends of the field. I was with Akatsuki, Naruto on Konohagakure's side. So how, how do I fight them? _He didn't want to relive that nightmare. Losing Naruto once hurt enough, but again? "Just think, Sasuke-kun. If he remembers, he will know he was yours. He will leave Sakura for lying," Haku said. And for a moment, Haku looked at the ground, guiltily. "And maybe he will forgive me, for almost killing him in the past," he added.

Sasuke fisted his hands. Naruto would remember.

--

**NOTE:**

The next update may take a while. Depressionist-Obsessionist are currently lacking inspiration and are trying hard to get inspiration back. Meanwhile, if you really need some SasuNaru, really long, lubbing, just go ahead and read Whether We Are written by Depressionist-Obsessionist.

So, until the next chapter, sayonara.

- Obsessionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)


	8. Chapter 9

**Obsessionist's Notes:**

This chapter is specially for **A Single Fragile Rose**, a very dedicated reader of ours. Depressy and I are sorry for not updating a lot! We promise to update more now! And thank you for the reviews! More reviews make us update! XDD

Lurve,

Obsessionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.9';; Plan**

Naruto stood proudly as it was his turn to go outside of Konohagakure for his first mission. "I can't wait!" he exclaimed. In his mind, the demon fox snorted. It had been awfully quiet lately. Did it sense distress? Sakura clutched his arm and wept.

"Oh Naruto, please be careful. This reminds me of when you died last time—"

"Haku's dead, Sakura… he can't kill me again," Naruto interrupted. His eyes turned cold and distant at the memory of Haku. Haku had tried to kill him. He had tried to kill him off, just like someone who wished bad for him would. Sakura had been trying to protect him all along. How could he be afraid now? Haku had died, and it was for the better. His childhood friend, his brother, had died at last. "Sakura-chan, I'll be back in a few days and then we'll be married," he said.

Sakura smiled happily at the words. "Okay, Naruto," she chirped.

--

Sasuke had it all planned out. Luckily, he had seen the members of Akatsuki. He had been able to remember each detail, and Haku had used his ice clone jutsu to great copies of each. Naturally, they couldn't talk, but they could move, and appear real. Haku's ability to control ice was, once again, useful.

Sasuke frowned as he saw Itachi among the ones alive. He had killed Itachi, who had been innocent. He hadn't meant to destroy the clan. A young boy forced into situations like those; he went insane and listened to the village council. Konohagakure deserved to die. _Kisame visited mother and I when I was younger. Mother had Itachi's headband. Itachi… is my father. _

It made him lift his hand and stare down at the markings. His father, a clone, was here. His older brother in the past was alive once more. But a clone, just meant to make Naruto remember everything again. Once more, he was the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, and Naruto was trying to overcome his past. Sakura ruined it all. And Haku.

_He's here for a reason he doesn't know. He's being Naruto's friend, and he's being the mature one from all of us. Haku's not even a mature adult yet. But he's the one from all of us with the most experience. I wonder how he would react if Zabuza were here too. _"Sasuke-kun, I want to try my method of bringing him to reality first," Haku said. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"I suppose you remember when I first died. That might make him remember again…"

--

Naruto blinked as he noticed some fight going on in a nearby village.

It wasn't his job to go and interfere, but if he wanted to be a protector some day, a Hokage, he had to go. He put on a strong look and ran in the general direction. As he approached, what he saw made his breath go tight. Ice needles, buried deep in each house, in each dead tree. Only one person he knew could do something like this, never missing a single shot.

_H-he's alive..? B-but he died, Sakura-chan said he died! _Naruto grew nervous as he remembered how advanced _Haku_ had been in fighting. If Haku was his enemy, he couldn't beat him. Haku was too powerful. He ran forward till he reached what appeared to be a single-way fight between two people. He recognized them both, somehow.

Haku was on one side, his green clothes and the white mask covering his face. Naruto's throat tightened up. He was afraid of Haku, for sure. He didn't know what he was capable of. The other guy was the asshole from before, the one with the black hair and those red eyes. But for some reason, the familiar scene made his throat dry. The asshole was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts. He was in pain, and Haku was trying to kill him.

_S-Stupid asshole! I'm going to go save him!_

He quickly ran forward. When he felt he had reached maximum speed, or his maximum speed without Kyuubi's help, he jumped up and tried landing in the circle formed around Haku and the bastard. When he landed, a slight bit of shock covered him. They were mirrors, closing him in. Before he could regret, the top was sealed off by a final mirror.

He was trapped with the asshole, and his enemy was his once childhood friend.

Haku.

--

"What are you doing here, dobe?!"

Sasuke smirked knowingly at Naruto's angry face. Still the same in every way. No doubt, Naruto couldn't control Kyuubi either. Haku continued to stare at him from inside the mirror. He had used a genjutsu to make himself appear younger again. In truth, he was fifteen, and Haku himself wasn't so young. The ice needles had yet to hit him, but the damage on the genjutsu looked realistic. Sasuke had to admit, the ice mirrors made him nervous.

"He's going to try and hit Tazuna. Why aren't you protecting him?" Sasuke snarled. At his words, Naruto gave a confused look. _Bingo. _"Shut up, teme! I came to help you!"he shouted back. Just like before. Now to see if Haku remembered his lines. _I doubt he has to remember. He behaves exactly as he did before. Not a single change in personality and fighting style. _

"I don't want to fight you, but if you advance, I will have no choice."

Seeing the horrified look on Naruto's face almost made Sasuke rush to him. But he remembered, it was a part of the plan. Naruto was supposed to be afraid, he had to remember everything. "S-Stop it, Haku! Leave now b-before Konohagakure finds you!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke frowned and sent Haku an awkward look. What was Haku planning to do now?

"I'm sorry, but I must fight you," Haku said. At that, his slender form melted back into the mirrors. Now, Sasuke would relive a nightmare of his past. Haku's battle still scorched his mind. Suppose he had failed, and let Naruto die? Suppose Kyuubi hadn't helped them? Chance played out on all of their life. "Haku, stop it! If I die now, Sakura-chan will be a widow again! Why do you keep killing me? Who means more to you than I did, your best friend?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's throat tightened. Haku wasn't his best friend. _I'm his best friend, I'm your lover. Sakura's going to pay for this… _"I see no choice but to end this fight. Zabuza-sama, continue your fight," Haku called to the clone. Naruto chose to try and look out, only to catch sight of the Zabuza clone. _He's caught the bait. Follow up, Haku. Attack us. _"Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" Haku shouted.

With that, the tossing began.

--

"Wh-what the hell is this?"

Naruto dodged aside and another came. Haku was in each mirror, throwing a needle at him. His head throbbed at seeing that man, and he had to save that bastard or Haku would kill him too. The asshole raised a hand to his mouth and did a quick jutsu seal. He then blew into his two fingers, a fire hitting one of the mirrors.

Haku stood in one mirror, surprising Naruto. "I'm afraid that won't work. These mirrors are harder than steel. Fire cannot destroy them," Haku spoke. Naruto shook at how familiar that sounded. Something bad would happen now. He looked over at the asshole and felt his hand quake. _He's going to do something stupid._

Naruto suddenly caught sight of Haku throwing a large bunch at him. _It'll kill me, again. Goodbye, Sakura-chan. Goodbye every—_

The teme got in the way. He got hit.

--

Sasuke smirked as Naruto rushed to him, kneeling down beside him. He lifted him up and placed his arms under his head. The same position. If Sasuke hooked his arms around Naruto's waist, just about now, he could steal a kiss. But he needed to say the same thing, behave the same way. That would mean faking his death.

"Y-you teme. Wh-why did y-you do that?!"

Naruto's tears leaked out of his eyes, making Sasuke's heart clench.

"I-Idiot… m-my b-body just m-moved on it's o-own…"

He then closed his eyes and, just as Haku said, he pretended to be dead.

Naruto's whole body shook. That asshole was dying. Haku had killed that asshole without even thinking anything of it. _N-no, don't die! _He kept crying, tears pouring down his face. Without even thinking anything of it, he bent down and hugged him. "Wake up teme! D-don't die!" he shouted.

Sasuke found a flaw at that moment. Naruto still didn't remember a thing. This situation didn't make memories rush to his head. Kyuubi hadn't even gone after Haku yet. For a moment, he thought, what if this wasn't Naruto? What if he just looked like him? _A disappointing thought. Could I really just be alone, without him here with me? _

A few moments after, the Zabuza clone shouted for Haku to hurry. _Haku said if the first part didn't work, he would continue and introduce to Naruto what he did afterwards. I wasn't awake when they were fighting. This is my chance to find out… _

"I'm sorry, but if you don't want to end up like your friend, I would suggest you run," Haku spoke. His masked face was calm. Nothing of the harshness he displayed appeared in his voice. A calm assassin; the Assassin of the Mist. It was no wonder that Haku and Zabuza were so dangerous. "You… you monster. You killed him, my friend! You're gonna pay for doing that!" Naruto said, his voice going from a soft whisper to a shout.

Sasuke caught the simple thumbs up from Haku. It was working, so far. "I'll kill you for doing this to Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly, Sasuke felt intense heat all around. The Kyuubi was awakened, and it was about to destroy the ice mirrors. Now the question was how to save Haku. Haku would die if he wasn't taken out. Sasuke could only hope Haku slipped away. It was set up so that Haku would disappear and let Sasuke do his work. His part had been done, and if it didn't work, Naruto would face his death.

The fire began to burn up, and Sasuke briefly felt Naruto stand up, his arms slouching forward. The demon was in control, so Haku had to go. Sasuke's eyes flickered to a mirror beside him. Haku wasn't in it. _He's leaving. Meaning, I have to get ready for my part. _He frowned just as his skin began to burn. The mirrors crashed, but he remained still.

--

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto, lying near a tree. Once more, they were at the place they had died. Haku had brought his water clones here. Each of the Akatsuki members from that moment, all walking around. He closed his eyes, remembering each moment. When would Naruto remember? Would he follow his goal then too? Would he still go to Sakura?

"It is a strange feeling, isn't it? To have someone you love so close to you, yet so far," Haku said. He was placing warm towels on Naruto's forehead. The blond had fainted, and they had some time to recuperate. Haku had made sure he slept longer by adding some herb to his body through a thin needle he had created. "Are you sure he's Naruto? Maybe he has another demon in him," Sasuke said.

He doubted the whole idea. Haku looked at him, the mask giving him the creeps, for a moment. "I am certain it is him. He said your name, when no one has associated your face with that name," he said. "Only Uzumaki Naruto can do that."

"Well, I thought it over. Sakura was there when Naruto died. She was hiding in a corner, crying. So, you don't mind using a genjutsu to look and act like her—" Sasuke began. Without waiting, Haku performed a few jutsu seals and his body was changed into Sakura's flat-chested, pink self. "Haku… do you suppose Zabuza is still alive?" Sasuke asked. It was his way of starting a conversation. It was a flat-out obvious thing.

"No, of course not. I was sent back to aid Naruto-kun. Zabuza-sama is waiting for me, in a world of no pain, or violence."

Sasuke closed his eyes. But he opened them when he noticed. The clones from the Haku battle were still walking around. Zabuza had left. Haku caught his gaze, noticing the same. _A Zabuza clone on the loose. This is bad._

--

"You shouldn't wander off like this, Zabuza-sama."

Haku knelt by the clone, watching as it stared at the ground, calmly. "I never did walk off, Haku. I was sent here by the other Zabuza clone you created," the clone said. Haku raised an eyebrow. He hadn't created any clones. Some outside force had done this. Maybe Sasuke had thought his own clone would be more realistic? With a shake of his head, he dispelled the clone and stood up.

If all went according to plan, it would be okay. Naruto would remember his past, and they could, once more, take on Sakura. He walked back to Sasuke, who was sitting beside Naruto, stroking his soft blond hair. Naruto was going to wake up with Sasuke already ready to attack him. This would be the final battle, and Haku would finally be free of his unrealistic murder of Naruto. Of course, his almost killing Sasuke would return to Naruto as well.

But now, it would be okay.

"I think he's coming to, Haku. You should go behind that bush and whine," Sasuke said. Nodding, Haku went to play Sakura.

--

Naruto opened one eye and looked around. He was in some part of a forest, and he didn't know where. His head hurt from that fight. Haku had been there, and he had tried to kill him. _He killed the teme… he killed that teme. _His heartbeat sped up, as his head hurt. Flashes of the battle came back, but they were on a bridge, and this time, they seemed a lot more realistic.

_Dammit, I have to find him!_

He stood up, his whole body reenergized. But upon standing, he saw a sight before him. The teme was standing there. He was older now, sixteen maybe. And he was wearing a yukata that revealed his pale body. His six pack and his beautiful skin. Naruto blushed. He was Sakura's fiancé. How could he think of the teme like that?

"Get ready to die, Naruto," he said. For a moment, Naruto wondered how he knew him. Then, familiarity crawled up his stomach. _"Get ready to die, Naruto." _He reached for a kunai, but he heard a scream instead.

"Naruto! D-Don't you dare die! Remember, Kakashi-sensei needs us—"

He heard Sakura, his fiancée. And for a moment, he remembered how wrong that sounded. _I'm not in love with her. She's just… is she lying to me? _He bit his lip, and he wondered, was this for real? Suddenly, the asshole came forward and he found him going to attack him. It was time for a fight, and Naruto's whole body shook.

--

_He stared at the other lying beside him, slight rain prickling his vision. The blond moron was still the same, even in his death bed. Confident and, a complete moron. He had no other words to describe him. And even then, he knew he loved him more than he could ever confidently tell anyone. He would have done anything, but give up his revenge. He had accomplished the impossible; he had almost destroyed Konohagakure. He was positive he had accomplished this, because of the way their one true shinobi was dying._

_He knew, even at their deathbeds, that the blond was fully his._

_When he had been in the village, he alone had consumed the blond's thoughts, time, and actions. He had been the one to continuously challenge him, and keep a steady bond. He had saved the blond too, many times over. Then, when he had left the village, he had taken the blond with him, completely. Soul and heart, he held both in his hands. They had been connected, despite being disconnected by distance and rank. And even now, when they had to fight, truly fight one another, he was connected to the boy. _

_They would die as one as well._

_He noticed the blond move, his body shaking. He was dying, and he himself would too. Together, they would move on. Into a world where they might never be together, but know the other was theirs. It made him smile, almost smile. _

"_Te-teme, I swear… I s-swear I'll bring y-you back to K-Konoha… I-I promise…"_

_He shook his head. The moronic blond never gave up. It was almost too stupid. He would never return to the village, that itself was a promise. A promise he was going to have to maintain, whether in the Death God's hands, or wherever else._

_He felt his face slip into a frown when the blond stopped moving, completely. He let a ghosted whisper of the boy's name out, before letting his hand reach for the blond's. He wanted to die entwined with the one he loved most. But, he found, as his hand reached the blond's, his energy gave away. It all went blank, and he knew, his last thought, that he never got to hold the blond's hand, as he had wished his last moment to be._

_--_

_"Te-teme, I swear… I s-swear I'll bring y-you back to K-Konoha… I-I promise…"_

Naruto screamed just as the chidori ran through his stomach. His whole body shook, as suddenly, a whole lifetime of memories came to him. He could feel his whole being shake and shiver. The reality of it all hit him full force. His blue eyes widened, and his pupils dilated.

"_Its okay, Naruto. I love you, so I'm going to look after you, like a wife should."_

"_I-I don't know how to tell you, Naruto. Haku killed you."_

"_Tsunade-sama, I spoke to the remainder of the ANBU sent to kill Haku. One survived, and he said he personally disposed the corpse."_

He felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest. He didn't care. Sakura had been lying to him. Each thing she said was a lie. His whole world was broken. He had sent ANBU to kill his childhood friend, his brother, all because she had lied. She had said she was his wife, when he only thought of her as a friend. Haku hadn't died, she had been lying. He felt tears prickle his cheeks. He wasn't Namikaze Naruto, he really _is_ Uzumaki Naruto.

He felt warm breath against his forehead. "Dobe… is it you?" the deep voice asked. He shakily mumbled yes, before burying his head into the person's chest.

--


	9. Chapter 10

_Recap:_

_He felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest. He didn't care. Sakura had been lying to him. Each thing she said was a lie. His whole world was broken. He had sent ANBU to kill his childhood friend, his brother, all because she had lied. She had said she was his wife, when he only thought of her as a friend. Haku hadn't died, she had been lying. He felt tears prickle his cheeks. He wasn't Namikaze Naruto, he really is Uzumaki Naruto._

_He felt warm breath against his forehead. "Dobe… is it you?" the deep voice asked. He shakily mumbled yes, before burying his head into the person's chest._

--

**|;;'|~{}| [C.h.a.p.]t.e.r.1.0|[]~|';;| Fear**

Sasuke held Naruto as he sat down near the fire. Haku, now having switched back into his assassin outfit, complete with the mask, looked at Naruto. The blond was holding Sasuke's arm, still hurt by Sakura. She was going to be in for a surprise when she realized that now, all of them were back.

Haku lifted one of the bowls of ramen he had been making and held it out to Naruto and Sasuke. "I hope this is good for dinner. I haven't had much time to go look for food," he said. Naruto, for a minute, looked away from Sasuke and looked at Haku. His blue eyes watered over.

Without giving Haku much warning, Naruto stood up and rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"H-Haku, I'm so sorry! How could I have thought you might kill me, when I'd just met Sakura-chan? I'm so, sorry. Please forgive me!" he cried. Haku wrapped his arms around Naruto in a brotherly hug. It felt normal, after so long. His childhood friend Naruto, and his once enemy Naruto were both here now. "I forgive you, Naruto-kun. You're my precious person," Haku said.

Naruto drew back, and with a smile, he took the Ramen and began eating. Haku caught Sasuke's small smile at the touching scene. Things finally seemed okay.

--

Haku had left to go and find an inn for them to stay at.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when he could hold Naruto. Now that Naruto was back, for certain, he wanted that kind of relationship. Not a friendly one, but a more than just love one. Because as he had said, Naruto was his, forever and always. _Besides that, he's wearing my old headband. He's… he's wearing my old headband. He hasn't even removed it, even when it's so old. _

He closed his eyes, and smiled momentarily.

"Sasuke-teme… I know why we were reborn."

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the blond. He was facing Sasuke, his blue eyes filled with that steely determination from before. Once more, the blond stood up, and this time, his stance was of Uzumaki Naruto's. He had that strength again, like the Naruto Sasuke had fallen in love with.

"My goal, like before, is to take you to Konoha, teme. That hasn't changed."

Once more, that feeling of regret poured into him. He couldn't go back yet. His mind told him that he was still the one person that wasn't allowed there. And he agreed with his mind. But Naruto's suddenly strong look made Sasuke see that he wasn't lying. He would do his most to take Sasuke back to that village. _It was his reason for being reborn._

His body tightened, as Naruto resolutely walked to him. His same confident blue eyes were staring down at his.

He knelt before Sasuke, not moving an inch, while Sasuke pondered what he was doing. "That's a promise, teme. Now that Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure, is back, you can expect to be back in his village soon," he whispered. That soft voice, the way Naruto continued to stare at him. Sasuke couldn't hold back. He grabbed the blond's shoulder and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together.

He didn't intend more than a simple kiss. But he felt Naruto kiss back, and he felt Naruto hook his arms around his neck. Naruto returned his feelings. Naruto was kissing him back, after so long. _I can't ask for more than Naruto. I don't want anything else, not even to have Itachi alive again. _

He pulled back when Haku came there. He was dressed, once more, in the pink villager outfit that made him seem more like a woman than a man. "I got us two rooms," he said.

--

Haku took his own room, and Naruto and Sasuke were left sharing.

For a while, Sasuke wondered if he would be able to scare the owner into giving him another room. But then, he realized that this was his one chance to spend time with Naruto before he sent him back to Konohagakure to scare Sakura into giving up. The idea was incredibly appealing. _She'll pay for touching what's mine._

"Sasuke-teme… I'm real sorry. I believed her when she said that I was her husband before. She like, erased you from my past life, completely," Naruto began. He was sitting on the bed, guiltily staring at the ground. "She made it sound so real. I didn't know anything about you, and it sounded real, so real. I should have known she was lying. I'm so sorry—"

Before the blond could continue, an overly excited Sasuke pushed him down into a laying flat position and towered over him, smirking. "Of course, you could make it up to me by participating in very special events I've been thinking of since I first met you back when I saved you twice," he dawdled. Naruto scowled and pushed him back. "Forget it, asshole. I'm never being a woman for you!" he shouted.

His insistent shouting was silenced by Sasuke kissing him, passionately.

"It's a bit too late for that, dobe."

--

Of course, Sasuke didn't get to celebrate these 'special events' with Naruto. The blond curled up on his side of the bed and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. It was almost complete. Sakura just needed to be well aware of the events taking place. Kakashi and Iruka were the only ones aware of his being there. They would play a large part in Sakura's defeat.

His hand ran through Naruto's soft blond hair. It felt so right to be with him. He couldn't imagine a more peaceful time. With a sort of smile, he kissed the blond's forehead and closed his eyes. This was the one time his guard was down.

--

Sakura rocked back and forth, shaking. Where was Naruto? Why did she feel this immense dread all of the sudden? Naruto should have been back by now. Where was he? Why was she so afraid of something bad happening? With a small shake of her head, she tried to continue reading her Icha Icha magazine, ignoring the man massaging her foot. Her wedding was as soon as Naruto came back, she couldn't wait until it happened.

_I'll be Mrs. Naruto Namikaze, I'll finally be able to be in a relationship. No more Sasuke in my way, no more Haku in my way; I'll be here for real. _With a small smile, she lifted the magazine and glanced back at the picture of a model. She had gorgeous green eyes and brown hair, and she was dressed in a pink bikini. It almost turned Sakura on, but she noticed a man beside her with eyes similar to Sasuke's. With an angry frown, she shut the magazine and threw it onto the massagers head.

"Take it. I hate it when people with dark eyes come near me."

The boy smiled briefly and nodded, standing up, and making his way away.

--

Haku dropped the magazine before Sasuke and Naruto. A brief smirk was on the overly beautiful male's face. Naruto had no idea where he had been, and Sasuke probably didn't either. Sometimes genjutsu disguises were so good. His had been so good; Sakura had openly shown the one thing she disliked. Now he knew how to attack her in the worst of ways that didn't involve throwing ice needles at her.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked. He should know the title, Haku hoped. With a smile, Haku flipped to the page with the dark eyed man on it. For a moment, he knew this might be a bad. Because Sasuke was still bitter about Sakura lying to Naruto. "She was afraid of the boy in the picture with black eyes. She's still afraid of _you_," he said. Sasuke caught on, but the ever innocent Naruto blinked in confusion. "For now, Naruto-kun will remain on his mission," Haku explained. "Meanwhile, I've been thinking… are ghosts real? If so, then Haruno-san will be visited by the ghost of a dear old teammate of hers."

The smile on Haku's face was mirrored by the dark smirk on Sasuke's. Naruto had never felt more left in the dark.

--

Sakura wiped sweat from her eyebrow and continued to cook at the stove. After days of being home she was getting a chance to cook instead of one of her workers coming to greet her. With a half smile she cut more pork slices. Garlic and pork sounded good, anything to keep her mind off of how much she worried over Naruto. Haku had to be dead, but what if the blond was in trouble. What if somehow he remembered everything?

_Not a chance. No one can make him remember his past._

She blinked when one moment, a shadow was on her wall. She thought it might be one of her hired hands, or a healing squad member. But upon closer inspection, it resembled someone else. _O-oh god… that looks exactly like—_

"You're right, I'm right here… Sakura."

She screamed and turned around, to find that horribly smug face staring down at her. Deathly pale skin, bloody clothes, a hole in his chest; it was Sasuke's ghost! "Go away! I don't believe in you, you're dead!" she screamed. But he continued to stay there, still in the bloody attire he probably killed Naruto in. "But you do, Sakura. And I'm angry that you're trying to take _my_ Naruto from me," he said.

Sakura screamed, and turned around. When she raced off into her bathroom and locked the door, her breathing eased out. She was calm again, all was okay. But really. Why was he haunting her? Her heartbeat was speeding up. Sasuke's spirit was mad at her for taking Naruto. He wanted to kill her for taking Naruto from her. _Someone help me, someone help me. _She wanted to get away, but this was Naruto. No ghost could make her let him go, not even Sasuke! _Cha!_

"You can't hide from me…"

She screamed and turned around, only to find Sasuke standing there. He was still in the same bloody attire, his eyes still narrowed, a smirk still on his face. "Because this time, you'll pay," Sasuke said. He reached for her, and she screamed, covering her eyes. She thought it was over when she heard nothing, she thought it.

But when she opened her eyes, Sasuke was gone, but someone else replaced him. Haku was there. Except it wasn't Haku from her childhood, it was the thirteen year old Haku who had that cracked mask, with an ice needle in his hand. It was the Haku she had told Naruto to kill. "You did wrong, Haruno-san, and now you will pay," he said. He inched closer with the needle, and Sakura knew, just from the breathing beside her that Sasuke was there too. _They're going to kill me, they're going to kill me._

"Why did you do this, Sakura-chan? Why did you trick me into loving you? Now I have to kill you, for lying," a voice breathed into her ear. Spinning around, her eyes caught the most shocking sight of all. A bloodied, beaten dry Naruto stood before her, wearing the orange and black of his teenage self from their days as teammates. The Naruto that had died with Sasuke; Sasuke's Naruto stood before her. "N-Naruto! Please help me, stop them! They're going to kill me, please stop them!" she begged. She reached to grasp his hand, but when she remembered Haku was behind her with an ice needle, she realized.

_They're all against me. No one's here to protect me._

The world spun around her. Haku, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke; all of them were here, about to kill her for betraying them all. She felt the world turn black.

--

Sasuke grunted in annoyance when Naruto retold of how he and his clone imitated Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't wanted to go to Konohagakure, so Naruto had created a clone or two of Sasuke. It had been good, but of course, the blond had focused more on being an asshole rather than just scaring Sakura. But it hadn't been too bad when Haku retold what had happened.

Sakura was now convinced three dead people were after her.

He couldn't help but feel happy at that. Finally she would pay. Naruto continued to chat away while Haku sat, still wearing his mask, and listened. "She was so scared! I can't wait until she finds out we're all alive!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke's hand was holding Naruto's, making sure this feeling of warmth never ended. He wouldn't go to Konohagakure, but for sure he wouldn't leave Naruto's side. Haku only nodded every once and a while, though he seemed to be thinking.

"I have our second plan. Naruto-kun must return to her, as her… fiancé."

Sasuke growled, and without even thinking, pulled Naruto into his lap. It was a reflex. Letting Naruto go after so long of wishing to hold him was against him. But Haku was the mastermind behind this, he thought over this and then said it. _Or he wouldn't have even mentioned it. I should trust him, I know Naruto does. _"Okay, I will. But what about the ghosts? How will they haunt her without me?" he asked. For that, Haku smiled, Sasuke could tell because of the sudden silence. "Oh, don't worry, Naruto-kun. I can practice my jutsu now," Haku said.

With a shrug, Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke. It didn't work, his grip was too tight. Gritting his teeth, Naruto sputtered out a quick, "What are you doing, you teme?!" Sasuke smirked and reached down to nip at a tan earlobe.

"I need enough Naruto to last me a week without you, dobe," he whispered. Naruto blushed so deeply, Sasuke was kind of worried he'd caught a fever.

--


	10. Chapter 11

**Obsessionist's Notes:**

After months of having to work alone, my co-authoress Depressionist has FINALLY agreed to write again. So now, if there's less cute-ness, blame her. XD I've been trying hard to come up with an idea, and I couldn't, but she's FINALLY back! I can think (well, she can). For this chapter, try listening to any of the following songs, it brings about the mood.

**As recommended by DEPRESSIONIST**

Wake up by Three Days Grace

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

Duality by Slipknot

For all of you J-ROCK fans: Mugen no Kokou Arc by T.M. Revolution

**As recommended by OBSESSIONIST 3**

Discipline by Nine Inch Nails! Squee!

Sunday Morning by K-OS! Double SQUEE!

Complete by Nami Tamaki! (It's so cute and it sounds like Timbaland is in the middle of it!)

Days by Flow

So please, enjoy this chapter while you can. XD Because, it's the second last chapter. 3 So read up, kiddies.

**--**

**|;;'|~{}| [C.h.a.p.]t.e.r.1.1|[]~|';;| Anticipation**

Sakura continued to watch the door wearily. She had been hiding out in her living room, making sure Naruto or Sasuke or Haku didn't appear. She wanted her Naruto to come back, so she could get married quickly. She hated that her ex-teammates and someone who she killed were haunting her. But she didn't care, she had Naruto, she had Namikaze Naruto all to herself.

Laughing softly, she wiped her nose. And when a knock came, she jumped. _It's him… it's Sasuke, or Haku, here to kill me! _She reached for the kunai conveniently placed at her side and held it out. No way were they getting in her way. She was going to have Naruto one way or another, whether their spirits liked it or not.

Standing up, she walked over to the door, still dressed in a pink tank-top and a white skirt, and opened the door. Screaming, she tried to stab the spirit with her kunai.

"Whoa, whoa! Sakura-chan, what are you doing?!"

Her wrist was caught, stopping her from hurting him. She watched with wide eyes. It wasn't the spirit Naruto, it was the current Naruto. Wearing a turtleneck sweater and orange shorts. He wasn't the Naruto who wanted to kill her. Without replying she hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. How could this happen? She missed him so much. She couldn't let Sasuke and Haku win, not ever.

"Oh Naruto! I'm so scared, we have to get married tomorrow," she said. Naruto seemed to turn stiff.

--

_Tomorrow? But I can't! We planned a whole week before the wedding! If she does tomorrow, I might actually have to marry her! _He tensed. What could he do? He couldn't drop his cover and let her know he was Uzumaki Naruto again. "A-ah, of course, Sakura-chan," he said. She looked down at him and smiled softly. "Oh, thank you, Naruto. I feel so happy," she said. She kissed his cheek, and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"You know… I was thinking, why we don't have an early, honeymoon?" she asked. He stepped back, knowing that this was too far. Sasuke would kill her if she touched him. "I have to go and report back. You know how I finished this mission and all. I'm gonna go see Iruka-sensei too!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll be back in an hour or something, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Naruto. Just be here or I'll be really disappointed," she added. When he was gone, she burst out laughing. _I'm getting him forever, Sasuke. You can't stop me!_

--

Naruto rang the bell. He needed more help. This part of the plan was unclear, and Sakura had completely messed it all up. How did she change it like that? _I don't wanna marry her! _The door opened to reveal Naruto's always favorite Sensei, Iruka. He waved and walked inside. As he expected, Iruka had no idea he could remember everything now.

"Good morning, Namikaze-kun. What brings you here?" he asked. Naruto had kept no contact with Iruka because of Sakura. It would surprise the man to hear Naruto remembered each word he had said in his past life. He grinned cheekily and unexpectedly hugged him. He had a daddy again, a real father. Not the father in this life, who tried to kill him for something out of his control. Not his father in his past life who died saving a village. "Iruka-sensei, when're you treating me to ramen? I haven't seen Konohamaru in a long time, is he okay?" he asked. "How come you stopped teaching at the academy? My headband that you gave me should be here, can I have it back?"

Iruka hugged him tightly, and if that didn't prove that he understood, then the tears hitting Naruto should have. Iruka knew he was Uzumaki Naruto again. "Naruto… it's been so long since I last saw you. I missed you so much, I can't believe Sakura-san would lie so much," he said. Naruto pulled back and shook his head. "Sasuke and Haku and I are getting back at her. I need your help," he explained. "We're… getting married tomorrow. I can't leave Konohagakure. But you and Kakashi-sensei can. Please go find Haku and Sasuke and tell them to do something."

Iruka's eyes narrowed, and Naruto knew he was mad too. _I know Iruka-sensei knows Sakura's wrong. He'll definitely help me! _"I can't leave, Naruto. She suspects me, right from the start, she's been keeping an eye on me, making sure I don't contact you and try to tell you about Sasuke-san," Iruka explained. "Your best chance might be… might be to send someone else after them."

Naruto didn't know anyone else he could trust. Who else in the village might believe him? "Kakashi-sensei is the only one who can pass," Iruka explained. "I'll speak to him about this. You prepare for the wedding. Is there any way for him to tell where Haku and Sasuke-san are?" Naruto thought it over, he really did. How could Sasuke and Haku tell where he was? And then it occurred to him.

"Take this, it'll show them for sure that the great Uzumaki Naruto is sending them a message!"

--

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, before handing him Sasuke's old headband, and then pointed to the forest. "He says they should be around there. Can you track them down?" he asked. Kakashi shrugged and then kissed the much shorter man on the cheek. He would miss Iruka dearly. But Naruto's goal was more important. He was just glad that he had gotten the chance to put a stop to Sakura's tirade. She was annoying so many people.

"I'll be back, before you know it," Kakashi said. Iruka continued to smile up at him. "And I'll even have that new addition of Icha Icha Yaoi just for—" he began, only to have his precious dolphin cut him off with a glare. Turning around, he decided this was the only way this might work. Pulling out his summoning contract, he smiled and decided Pakkun needed some re-training. In finding Sasuke's scent.

--

Out of the blue, Sasuke found Kakashi's dog standing before them. It was holding his headband. Obviously, Naruto had sent the dog, and Kakashi was on his way here too. Haku was still sitting with his mask on, his face ever calm and ever collected, Sasuke could tell. If Kakashi had been sent, something had gone wrong. And Naruto couldn't do anything on his own. He needed their help.

"Where's Kakashi?" he asked. Pakkun dropped the hitai-ate and looked back at the forest behind him. "He's headed her now. He's got real bad news," Pakkun said. With a sigh, Sasuke continued to look at the fire. _Naruto, be safe. _

--

Naruto laid his clothes down on the bed and sighed at the tuxedo. He didn't want to be married to Sakura. He didn't want to be her boyfriend. He liked being with Sasuke, he liked being himself. Why did things go wrong so suddenly?

With a sigh, he thought over how he had just gotten closer to Sasuke. He had just felt like himself again, and already things were going bad. What if Kakashi-sensei didn't find Sasuke? Would he have to marry Sakura and have kids with her? Could she even have kids? _She's a pedophile, and I have to be with her!_

He felt tears prickle his cheeks. Why did she want him of all people? Why won't she just find another guy? He sighed and pushed the tuxedo down, before cuddling into the bed and trying to sleep.

--

"_Do you, Namikaze Naruto, take Haruno Sakura to be your beloved wife?"_

_Sasuke held out his hands and wanted to shout, he really did. He wanted to stop them from getting married, but he froze up at how they didn't even bother moving._

"_I do."_

_And when Naruto scooped her into his arms and kissed her, his mind shattered. His world broke apart, and his heart was turned into an empty hole, an aching, empty hole._

--

Sasuke sat up, breathing heavily. He had to stop the wedding. In any way. He had to keep Naruto from being near her in any way he could. There was nothing he wanted more than Naruto, nothing he wanted more than that idiotic blond. Even if it meant going back to Konohagakure, he'd do anything for Naruto.

Standing up, he snarled and looked over at Haku, who was blinking in tired confusion. There was no way Naruto was slipping out of his grasp. Certainly not for Sakura. Haku continued to look over at him, there was confusion on his feminine features. It was decided. His eternal promise, to keep away from Konohagakure, was being broken today. Konoha was going to be revisited by Sasuke, and he would make sure his blond stayed with him.

"I'm prepared. We're going to stop the wedding," he said. Haku sighed and reached for his mask. It was morning. And only a short time till the wedding, and Sasuke had to appear there as Uchiha Sasuke, not as anyone else. He had to take Naruto by force, and break Sakura completely. But this time, Haku couldn't help. It was up to him alone. Haku nodded and covered his face with the mask. "I will follow you there. Upon reaching the chapel, you will go alone," he explained. "I myself must create some havoc to assure Sakura-san is aware of how angry we are."

It was set. Sakura's end had arrived. Sasuke didn't regret a thing he planned to do.

--

Naruto fixed the bowtie, and fixed his hair. He had his doubts that Kakashi had found Sasuke. He was worried. How could he marry her when he loved Sasuke? How could he marry her when she lied about everything? About the person who he was living with since childhood being his murderer, when it was the other way around? He couldn't marry her, there had to be another way.

His eyes watered over, and he felt his insides crumble. Was he going to end up being her husband? Forever and ever? Would they have kids, that wouldn't get his love because he didn't love her? Tears dripped down his skin, just as the door was knocked on. "Naruto, let's go! It's the wedding day!" Sakura's voice exclaimed.

What was there to be excited about? His doom? Had he ever felt so hopeless? Biting his bottom lip, Naruto opened the door and faced Sakura. His new future.

--

Sasuke stood before the gates. It was hard to step back here. He felt that part of his life resurface. And he couldn't go back. He was a traitor, they pinned him against his brother, forever distancing him from Itachi. No, not just his brother, his _father_. He had no father, no brother; he had nothing now. They deserved to rot because of Sakura.

But Naruto didn't. He didn't deserve to rot with her, he deserved a happy life. He deserved to have what he wanted, because each time he tried to be such a good person.

_And if he wants me back in, in that place, and for me to forgive Konohagakure, then I will_, Sasuke thought. _I'd die over and over if he asked me to. _He stepped inside, and without waiting for Haku, who he was certain was nearby, he ran into the village.

--

A bell rang, just as Naruto felt the crowd look in awe at Sakura. He peeked behind at his bride-to-be. Dressed in a white kimono with her hair tied up, she looked pretty, though much too old for him. The church was beautiful, except she wasn't the one he wanted to be here with. He wished _Sasuke_ were here. But he knew for sure it would never happen.

Sasuke hated Konoha, and he'd never come save him. His world would end with Sakura. He didn't want it.

The priest coughed, bringing his attention to the front. Sakura stood beside him, smiling prettily. "We are gathered here to bring these two together in holy matrimony—" the Priest began, but Sakura glared, bringing him to the lines she wanted. "Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Namikaze Naruto to be your husband?" the Priest asked.

She said yes, and looked over at Naruto, grinning happily. "Do you, Namikaze Naruto, take her to be your wife?" the Priest asked. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but the doors to the Church swung open, and there, in all of his glory, stood Sasuke. The same Sasuke who swore he'd never enter Konohagakure.

"Sakura… I want you away from my Naruto, or I'll make sure you'll never see a thing again…"

--

He's here.

He's here, skin and flesh, taking Naruto from her. Sakura screamed and covered her eyes. Another dream, it had to be. But it sounded so real. He was here, _Sasuke_, was here. He was alive, so was Naruto. He had come back to take Naruto from her. She quickly gathered her chakra and ran at him, about to punch him in the face. No one was better than her, certainly not a little fifteen year old brat. He wasn't going to ruin her marriage to Naruto.

Just as she went to punch him, an ice wall came up from nowhere, stopping her attack. As her fist made contact with the ice, she felt its shards dig into her skin. Letting out a bloody scream, she pulled back and blew on her hand, which was bleeding. Only one person could do that. As she feared, at the side of the chapel doors stood Haku, with a mask, still the same person who controlled ice so easily. _H-he lived… this is his and Sasuke's fault! If Naruto remembers now, it's their fault! _Turning around, she put on a pitiful look for Naruto, her Naruto.

"Please, stop them, Naruto. I-I'm in so much pain," she whimpered.

Naruto, suddenly, grinned over at Sasuke. She feared that grin. Because it wasn't Namikaze Naruto's grin, it was Uzumaki Naruto's signature grin. With his eyes lighting up, the same mischievous look all over him. It was her ex-teammates eyes, not her fiancé/lovers eyes. "You lose, Sakura-chan. We're putting an end to this," Haku spoke out.

Sasuke walked past her, and she felt it. Cold wind. She had lost. Naruto and Sasuke were back, and Haku was still alive. All of Konoha witnessed her defeat, all in one move. She stared in shock as Sasuke hugged Naruto, and she felt her world crack. Nothing left of her. Ashes and bones, all that was left of her pride, her glory, her victory against Sasuke. Screaming in anger, she tried to pour all of her emotions out.

"Why him?! Why not me?! What do I lack?!" she screamed at Naruto. "Why does he always get everything?!" "Because, the same reason I got Naruto before, Sakura. He simply always thinks of me, even when I half killed him, when I did kill him, and lastly, when he's in the arms of someone like you," Sasuke answered. His statement, so simple yet so rough. She screamed and whipped a knife from her dress, and then swiftly stabbed herself in the stomach.

--


	11. Chapter 12

**Obsessionist's Notes:**

And here we have it. The final chapter. Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to Depressionist-Obsessionist that Mirai was given so much attention. We'll be writing another story for SasuNaru called 'If We Are', which we pray receives the same attention Mirai got. 3 Reviewers, thank you. This has been such a great journey. And even though I won't win an Emmy for being an idiot, I wish I could.

XD

And, really, to those who pressured us into writing this till the end. WE LOVE YOU (well, I do)! 3 So until next time, ttfn! XD Ttfn, that's really funny. .-. You don't get it? Ttfn means taa-taa for now. Okay .. yeah ..

**--**

**|;;'|~{}| [C.h.a.p.]t.e.r.1.2|[]~|';;| Amethyst**

She was in the hospital. Naruto worriedly sat outside of the hospital and kept a tearful gaze to the ground. He was so sad about having to see Sakura-chan like this. What if she died? He bit his lip and continued to pray for Sakura. Beside him, Sasuke, no doubt, prayed she died. But kept it away from his face.

"Sasuke… I feel bad," Naruto whispered. He leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, for a moment feeling his world burst from sorrow. She may have lied, and tried to hurt people, but she did it to gain love. No one deserved to die for that. Sasuke wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. It was comforting, the closeness.

Sasuke tenderly kissed his forehead. Nothing perverted, just sweet and innocent. "If she does live, I won't kill her. I'm content knowing you're mine," Sasuke said. Naruto grinned childishly. "Yeah, well, I'm happier knowing you're in Konoha! I did my goal!" he exclaimed. With a smirk, Sasuke, instead of being light with his kissing, bit down on Naruto's ear lobe, the blond turning dark red.

"Oh, I'll be happy soon too, dobe. You, on the other hand, you might be missing some clothes."

"PERVERT!"

--

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She was alive. _I want to die_, she thought. _I hate living without Naruto at my side. _Her eyes darkened. If those two could be reborn, who says she couldn't be? She could be reborn, and she could take her revenge against Sasuke for ruining her plan.

Shock filled her eyes at seeing Haku sitting beside her bed. He wasn't wearing his mask, but she knew by the beautiful face that it was him. "You're awake, Sakura-san," Haku said. His voice was light, carefree. She knew why, too. He had accomplished his goal. Naruto was finally with Sasuke, and he was close to Naruto too. As someone close to Naruto.

Her eyes watered over. "Why does _he_ get everything? He got Naruto, he got respect and fame. I get nothing," she whimpered. "I hate this so much. I wish I could just end it." "That isn't the solution," Haku said, plainly. At that moment, a knock echoed on the window. Sakura looked to it, and to her surprise, a bandage covered hand was there. Haku was first to stand and walk to the window. Opening it, he leapt out, leaving Sakura alone.

Without hesitation, she pulled the IV drip, supplying her with blood, out. Life swept out of her, but a smirk filled her face. _I promise, Sasuke and Naruto, I'll return… to get my revenge on both of you._

--

Haku's brown eyes widened at the sight of that familiar guillotine sword. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe who was standing before him, with the same poise and the same grace he had been so attached to before. Without hesitation, he hugged the man tightly.

"Zabuza-sama, you're alive," he whispered. The man, even though a bit younger than in the past, nodded. "I couldn't just let you do this on your own," he answered. Haku's eyes watered over, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back. His one wish had been fulfilled, Zabuza was back. "The clone… the Zabuza clone that ran off, that was you?" Haku asked.

He pulled away and Zabuza nodded again. He would love to go around with Zabuza again. He had done his goal, and he could see Naruto whenever he felt the need to. "We'll leave once I say goodbye to Naruto-kun," Haku spoke. He turned around and looked back into the hospital room. Much to his shock, he saw Sakura had--

_Killed herself. No doubt, when she comes back in the future, Naruto and Sasuke will have to handle her. Till that date, they are happy. _

--

Naruto was crying way too hard. So what if she was dead? It was for the better. Sasuke just wanted to go to the Uchiha Complex and spend time with Naruto, all alone; doing things no one else should be there for. "I-I… Sh-she should have d-done that," Naruto mumbled. He was clinging to Sasuke, crying into his shirt. As nice as it felt to have Naruto in his arms, he didn't like that he was crying for Sakura.

Haku seemed to be happy, it was obvious. But sorrow too. "I'm… afraid I must go, Naruto-kun," Haku spoke. Naruto looked up, his eyes widening. _Here it comes. No, don't go. You can live with us. And I won't have any sex. _"I understand, H-Haku. Just visit me, or I'll come with a rasengan and make sure you regret leaving me," Naruto said. His grin brightened everything.

Hugging Haku one last time, Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. Tsunade's necklace. _How did he get that? Unless… unless Sakura had it—_She must have taken it from Naruto's corpse. He had the necklace now, because maybe she had given it to him, unknowingly. Naruto pulled it off and handed it over to Haku. "This is from me, your little, but very powerful brother, Haku. Make sure you visit, or I'll really come after you," he said. Haku nodded and turned around, leaving the Hospital, and Sasuke assumed, the village too.

So many losses, but one thing was finally gained. Sasuke had a reason to live again.

--

The night poured down on them, as Sasuke and Naruto walked home. It felt good to be back, Sasuke had to admit. He missed the way he felt so safe here. With Naruto in his arms, a whole new level of warmth was introduced to him. He never wanted to lose the feeling he got.

"Sasuke? Why didn't we just not die in our past lives?" Naruto asked. Shrugging, Sasuke wrapped a loose arm around Naruto's shoulder, smirking at the blush on his dobe's face. "I don't know. Maybe because we're supposed to have sex at a much younger age," Sasuke mumbled. The way Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's collarbone made the blond shriek and step away.

_Things are finally getting better… even if Naruto accomplished his goal, I found a reason to live._

--

Unheard however is Sakura's last thought. Her last wish.

_I promise, Sasuke and Naruto, I'll return… to get my revenge on both of you._


End file.
